Cuffs, Confessions, and Caribbean Reef Octopi
by Pbmolecules
Summary: Season 11. Cas is healing at the bunker. When boredom leads to rifling through Men of Letters storage rooms, it could mean trouble. This is my version of when Castiel and Dean really first met and why those long, meaningful stares say so much. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Cuffs, Confessions, and Caribbean Reef Octopi

Chapter 1. Curiosity Cuffed the Cas

Castiel drug the heavy door to the bunker closed with a heavy, metallic thud. He sighed, picking up three plastic bags full of groceries and supplies, balancing the weight of the other three in his other hand. He lumbered awkwardly down the curving staircase. The bunker was big and empty. Dean and Sam were away on a case. He sat the heap of bags on a table and systematically put them away. His time as a human had taught him how to better take care of his...Dean and Sam. His mouth twitched in a slight grin as he put salad supplies and burger in the refrigerator. He knew what Dean and Sam liked to eat. Even though he did not need to eat, he sometimes enjoyed the act of it. He was learning to master controlling the overwhelming molecules of food into flavors. Food away, Cas flipped the kitchen light off. The bunker was ready for the Winchester's return tonight.

Cas wandered back to his room. He began the next episode of Blacklist on Netflix. He sighed, shaking his head at Lizzie's continual string of poor choices.

The episode ended and Cas was dismayed to see there were no more.

He felt rested from his grocery run. He was finding that he was recovering quicker all the time. He had powers. He could heal, clean himself instantly, fly. But healing and flying cost his stamina dearly. Changing clothes, cleaning, they were getting easier. He kept angel radio turned off, which was easier in the bunker.

Cas got up, feeling restless. He wandered the tiled hallways. He stopped at Dean's open door. His room was fairly tidy. Cas wandered in, flipping through his records. He had them memorized by now. Some he liked. Some he found quite obnoxious. He slid a Led Zeplin album back into place, turning to the empty bed. Cas glanced at the empty doorway, then back to the pillow. He picked it up, holding the confined bundle of fluff and smelling it slowly. The faint smell of Dean made Cas close his eyes and remember his... friend. God, he missed him. Cas felt the familiar fraying of the wavelengths that he was most of his life. His vessel bristled at the memory of its freer form. Cas had spent billions of years existing as a celestial wave. And at one time. A short, beautiful time, he had existed that way with Dean. Like free fluid, mixing, intertwining. Not that Dean remembered it. He missed that Dean, all conscious and soul. Cas opened his eyes, putting the pillow back. His Dean now was... so different and yet, miraculously the same. His soul was still his. Contained in a body that Cas longed to... He shoved the thoughts down. He could not let the memories steamroll him. He turned from the room, continuing down the hall. He sighed again. He needed a distraction. For some reason, his ability to keep a firm clamp on his memories of Dean had been difficult lately. When he had gotten himself back to the bunker, he thought he might be telling Dean goodbye. Dean, in a rare and precious moment, had held Castiel's hand and told him he was his friend and that he needed him. Needed him to get better. Needed him for what lay ahead. The darkness. Their eyes had been locked in a hold of green and blue static. He was needed. Cas had been about to say some things. Things he needed to say. Things that brimmed within him since he had returned Dean to Earth. But Sam had come in. Dean's eyes blinked, losing the lock and his hand discretely slipped away.

Castiel's hand reflexively closed, missing the firm, warm grasp that was too brief. Dean had gone back to his usual self, but something in Castiel's resolve had splintered. He needed... he wanted...

Cas grabbed the nearest doorknob, opening the door to a storage room. He needed a distraction. The Men of Letters storage room had boxes full of curiosities. Some of them emanated traces of magic. He flipped through an open box of documents. He moved on to a dusty shelf in the corner, letting his hands be drawn to magic. He unclasped a box containing a wooden block with carvings in Latin. Voodoo. He clasped it closed, not liking it's slimy, oily feel. He opened several others, all witchy with their prickly, sticky magic. He opened a small box, moving a black velvet embroidered cloth of protection, revealing a set of iron, carved handcuffs. There was a slight prickly magic taint on them. But the symbols were Enochian. He slid a finger along the cool metal. There was an angelic resonance. Cas reached in, taking the cuffs from their velvet nest. He held them, turning them in the dim light of the room. Cas brought them closer to his eyes, seeing a trail of tiny Enochian symbols inside the metal link. Sygals of restraint... Maybe these could come in handy for cuffing Angels. If so, Dean would be pleased with him. A small smile graced his lips. He held the cuffs in a moment of hope until one cuff jumped, snatching its closure with a metallic click around Castiel's left wrist. Castiel's smile dropped into a look of wonder. He pulled, one handed at the old iron band. "Shit," he mumbled, a feeling of dread taking root in his gut. He turned the wide cuff. There was no longer a seam. Just a solid iron band linked by a short seven link chain to the other cuff, which dangled open.

Cas grabbed the box, looking for... a key? A note? A something that would open it.

Nothing. Only black velvet with silver embroidered sygals of protection and warning. "Son of a bitch," Cas said. So much for bringing Dean a prize. Instead, he had a new problem. "So typical Cas," he berated himself. "Why do I do this?"

He grabbed the box and left the room, closing the door. He took the box and went to the main room. He dropped the thin wooden box onto a table with a clatter. There was a gold plaque on the front of it that read 78B. He had used the reference system here many times and went to the computer room to look it up. What the hell had he just complicated his life with now?

Dean unlocked the bunker door, holding it open for Sam, who passed through. Tight spaces with Sam made him think of Crowley's pet name for Sam. Moose. And he was. A giant flannel and denim clad moose. He followed Sam down the spiral stairs, catching sight of Cas sitting at a table, books and files spread out. He turned a somber blue-eyed look up at him and Dean quirked a grin at him.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hi, Cas," Sam echoed.

"Hello, Dean. Sam." Cas replied looking ten shades of guilty.

The brothers stopped at his messy table, standing side by side. Something was up. Dean felt a sigh escape him. Cas looked so much better. His eyes were bright. Dean felt the familiar lock of a look. He, as always, wanted to fall into those blue pools. There was an almost physical pull that happened since he had first met the Angel. And he pulled back, as always, blinking and searching for a quick out.

"Whatcha doin, Cas?" he asked, kicking into smart ass mode a syllable too late.

Cas, mouth slightly open, pulled his eyes away as well, looking to the table. "Uh, just some research."

Sam stemmed a bitchface, exchanging a look with Dean.

Cas looked away. A dead giveaway that Cas had just fucked something up. Sometimes having Cas around was like owning a puppy. He was gonna have to clean something up.

The brothers tossed their bags towards the hallway and sat at the table.

"How did things go in Boston?" Cas asked.

"Fine," Sam said. "It was a ghost. Standard salt n burn."

Cas nodded and Dean could not help but grin. He was drilling Cas with a look that had the Angel squirming slightly.

"So," Dean ventured, "what are you researching?"

"I..." Cas fumbled with a file, "I found something interesting and I thought it could be quite useful."

"But?" the brothers pushed.

Cas sighed. "I found these handcuffs and I think they will, well, I know they will restrain an angel."

Dean smirked. "So... I can cuff up some angels now?" Dean laughed, stifling the dirty images of Cas that flashed through his brain so quick he could easily deny ever having them.

"Yes," Cas answered.

"Cool," Dean grinned, leaning forward, lacing his fingers on the table.

"So, what's the problem?" Sam said, pulling the lid off the box and pushing the velvety cloth around. "Where are they?"

Cas sat back and Dean's insides burned slightly as the Angel lifted an arm. A cuff closed around one wrist, the other dangling.

A flash of longing to fasten that dangling cuff to his headboard was violently squashed, making Dean snap at the puppy-dog eyes. "Why the hell would you put that on, Cas? Let me guess... you can't get it off."

Cas lowered his hand to his lap, out of sight under the table. "Correct."

"Ugh.." the brothers groused.

"Cas, what the hell?" Sam snapped.

Dean turned on his moose of a brother. "Easy, Sammy," he snapped. Cas was his to growl at. Not Sam's. "Get us some beers, would ya?"

Sam gave Dean a withering look. "Sure."

Sam stalked out of the room and Cas leaned forward, toward Dean. "Sam seems rather grouchy."

Dean locked a look with the blue pools. Cas was easily scolded and Dean was only okay when he did it. And even then it made him angry at himself. "Sam... Well, he and and I had an argument on the way home. Nothing new."

Cas nodded, looking apologetic.

"Let me see it," Dean said tersely, waving his hand for Cas to bring out his handcuffed wrist.

Cas did. "Be careful, Dean. It just sprung up and latched around me."

"Huh," Dean said, turning the cuff gingerly to see the symbols. "Iron," Dean noted. Dean lifted the cuff, angling it to see the tiny trail of symbols better. His thumb rested on the inside of Castiel's wrist. Cas closed his eyes, a pulse surging through him. Dean looked up. "Cas? You okay?"

The other cuff jumped like a piranha, clamping soundly around Dean's wrist.

"What the!" Dean jumped, pulling Cas.

"Shit!" the cuffed pair said.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean snapped.

"I said to be careful!" Cas growled, looking up at him through his lashes.

"What the hell?" Sam said, sitting beers on the table, looking at the pair incredulously.

"Oh," Dean flopped back into his seat. "This is fan-fucking-tactic!" he roared.

Sam looked at Cas, who looked annoyed. Sam stepped back, a small snort of laughter escaping him.

"You think this is funny, bitch?" Dean snapped.

"Um," Sam laughed nodding.

"Fuck you, Sam."

Dean turned a surprised look at Cas and Sam's laughter halted. "This isn't funny," Cas continued.

Sam roared with laughter, doubling over. "Are you kidding?" Sam gasped, "this is fucking priceless!"

"You jackass," Dean huffed.

"I was not kidding," Cas said with stone like seriousness.

"I got that, Cas," Dean snipped. He tugged at the chain, testing the links gently.

"Stop that," Cas said, brow furrowing.

Dean quirked his mouth in annoyance, glaring at Cas.

"What the hell even possessed you to open this box?" Dean said. "We didn't have enough shit to do today?"

"I was not possessed. I was curious," Cas defended.

Dean raised his hands to run them through his own hair in frustration, snagging the cuffed hand and glared again. "This fucking sucks."

Sam, who was barely containing his mirth, snagged a beer from the table. "I got no idea what to tell ya. And I am drag-ass tired. So. Night." He turned and headed toward the hallway.

"Sam!" Dean called with warning.

"Night!" Sam laughed.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snarled.

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, opting for silence.

Dean's glare was fierce with annoyance.

"Sorry," Cas mumbled.

They locked glares. They had been in this place many times before. Cas did something. Cas was sorry. Dean was angry. Dean was unrelenting. This was when one of them usually left. Space was good for them. They both realized neither of them was going anywhere without the other. Dean's lip twitched in a silent snarl and Castiel's eyes bore unblinking daggers.

Dean recognized that he had met his limit berating the Angel. He closed his eyes, head dropping. He took a breath and let it out slowly. He looked back up at the steel blue eyes, watching them soften.

Their hands lay clenched, seven links apart. Dean looked at their hands, unclenching his fist and flexing his fingers. Cas followed suit, relaxing his shoulders.

Dean looked up at him suddenly, an idea in his hazel eyes. "Cas, can you zap outta here? At least we won't both be stuck."

Cas hesitated. "I can try, but..."

"I know it will drain your mojo," Dean pressed, "but it might work! Just zap yourself to the other side of the room."

Cas nodded, taking a steadying breath. He closed his eyes in concentration and Dean felt a general sense of disorientation.

They disappeared, reappearing at the kitchen doorway. Dean stumbled back with a lurch, Cas steadying him, pulling him into his arms.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled getting his feet under him. Not the result they had expected.

Castiel's hands released Dean's shoulders, sliding down and Dean realized almost too late that Cas was collapsing.

"Whoa whoa there buddy!" he said gentler, holding the slighter man's frame upright.

"It didn't work," Cas mumbled, eyes unfocussing.

"Come on, soldier, on your feet," Dean coaxed. Cas attempted, knees buckling.

"Aw, come on," Dean barked at the universe. His life at moments like this seemed an unending domino effect of doom.

Dean hoisted Cas the three steps back to a chair. Shackles unaffected and keeping his right hand linked to Castiel's left. He plopped Cas into a chair. He knelt in front of him as Cas teetered precariously.

"Cas! Take a breath buddy! Cas!"

The blue eyes fluttered open, rolling slightly. He broke out into a sweat and looked like he might be sick.

"Sorry," he spluttered.

"No, man, I'm sorry," Dean said, holding Castiel's cheek to keep his head steady. "It didn't work and it wiped you out."

Cas gulped a few breaths, blinking. He leaned into Dean's hand, seeming to draw strength from it.

Dean knelt, waiting for Cas to pull himself together. Castiel's hand dangled from where Dean's held Castiel's cheek. His fingers flexed and floundered, grasping Dean's wrist. "I'm okay," Cas grumbled low, making Dean's heart pick up a beat. He waited until he saw two steady blue eyes lock onto his. He grinned weakly.

"Atta boy," Dean whispered, relaxing and lowering his hand, Cas releasing his wrist. Both their hands settled awkwardly onto Castiel's knee, fingers overlapping due to the cuffs.

"Now what?" Cas asked with only a slight wobble.

Dean looked at him blankly, mouth slightly ajar. His hand was hot as a fireball on top of Castiel's. A flush spread up his cheeks and he could not get away. He was exhausted. Cas was exhausted. Sam was in bed. Dean glanced around grasping for inspiration and found none.

"Well," he said finally, "I guess we sleep on it."

"On what?" Cas asked, blinking slowly.

Dean snickered. "Good question."

Dean stood, coaxing Cas to his feet.

"We gotta sleep," Dean said surrendering to their situation. Since Castiel had been cursed by Roweena, his powers were dodgy. Flying and healing wiped him out. That's why he had been laying low at the bunker lately. Dean could not have been happier. He had hoped Cas would decide to stay. But chained together was too tight for anyone.

Dean walked slowly, making sure Cas stayed on his feet. They went down the hall to Dean's room. He hesitated in the doorway. "I don't know what else to do," he said, shrugging a shoulder, "so I guess you are bunking with me."

A slight smile ghosted Castiel's lips and Dean blanched. "Man!" Dean snipped, shaking his head, "Don't smile about it! And don't tell anyone. Ever!"

"Okay, Dean," Cas relented, following Dean into the dark room. Dean closed the door and could hear Cas let out a slow breath.

'Cas is in my bedroom! We are seriously getting in bed together! I'm gonna have a fuckin heart attack if I don't relax! Get it together Winchester!' Dean reeled in his own head.

Dean kicked his shoes off and unbuttoned his shirt. Realizing it could not come off his arm, he gritted his teeth and tore the sleeve apart til he had escaped the flannel. Dean used two hands to unbutton his fly, Castiel doing his best to not touch denim and then the denim was gone. Boxer briefs and t-shirt were all that remained.

Dean glanced at Cas. "Do what you gotta do, man."

Cas, grasping the cue, undid his jeans, shuffling out of them. His t-shirt would have to stay. He looked at Dean with an innocent expression.

They climbed into the bed without a word, laying side by side. After a few initial adjustments, they relaxed. Dean's hand rested against Castiel's. It felt like the only body part he had. That warm hand resting against his. With a mind of its own, his hand shifted, rubbing Castiel's softly. Dean glanced briefly, seeing Castiel lying there, eyes open.

"Good night, Dean," Cas said softly.

"So help me God, Cas, if you are smiling..." Dean threatened and winced when his voice gave out.

"I'm...not," Cas assured with no conviction at all.

Dean thought his own head might blow off from pressure. 'Don't think about his hand! Or him! God! I have never felt so gay in my whole life! Just sleep. Falling asleep now.'

Castiel's hand moved slightly, brushing the back of Dean's. Dean squeezed his eyes closed as his penis gave a jerk. 'You know you are way overdue to get laid, Winchester, when any human contact gives you a hard on.' Knowing he had just thought of Cas as a human brought to mind the flashing, storming entrance Cas had made the first time they met. He drug his left hand down his face, clearing his mind. 'Sleep Dean. Sleep.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I Cuffed a Guy And I Liked It

Cas woke, warm and content. His eyes opened slowly and he gasped slightly at the sight of Dean's sleeping face a mere inch from his own. His light brown hair tousled and free on his pillowcase. His freckles so clear, this close. Cas was on his side, his legs intertwined with Dean's under the blanket and his arm was around his waist, pinned under Dean's, which was around Castiel's shoulder. Their cuffed hands lay nestled between them. Castiel's eyes popped into full awareness realizing he could feel Dean's erection running up the back of his hand.

Dean's hand rested snugly against his own erection and Cas could not stifle a soft moan that escaped his open mouth. The nearness and the touching and the smell of Dean overwhelmed his senses and he pinned his eyes shut not wanting to end it. Not wanting to endure the wrath that would be Dean if he woke up this way. In some ways, Cas knew Dean cared a lot for him. But there was the ever-present reminder that Cas repulsed him at times. A part of him wanted to be brave like Gabriel. Wake him up by taking his mouth by storm. Secure his hand around that warm erection and make Dean see that he could satisfy him if given the opportunity. He swallowed his dreams with bitterness and a measure of self failure. He gently withdrew his cuffed hand from the feel of swollen flesh and soft cotton, moved his hips back to give Dean's cuffed hand space. He waited, watching the sweet slumbering face beside him. He withdrew his arm slowly. Dean moved onto his back, releasing his leg hold and Cas was free. Except the hard iron of the cuff chaining them together. He rolled to his own back and sighed. He felt cold in every spot Dean had been touching. He inched his hand back over, rubbing the back of his against Dean's.

"Dean," Cas called, his voice rough. He cleared his throat. "Dean."

Dean moaned and absently reached down, grabbing his own cock and giving it a rub.

"Dean!" Cas called, unable to witness any more without losing his fracturing resolve.

"Yeah!" Dean snapped to, eyes open and sitting up.

He rubbed his eyes, pulling Castiel's arm along for the ride.

Oh gawd," Dean murmured, taking in his situation.

"I think it's time to get up," Cas said.

"Yeah. Yep." Dean blinked a few times. A smile snuck onto his face and was gone just as quickly.

Cas glared at him. "Quit smiling."

"Shudup," Dean muttered wiping his hand down his face. "Come on."

Cas scrambled to follow him out of the bed, feeling like a dog on a leash.

The bunker had a gym style bathroom with a row of four sinks, four toilet stalls, four urinals and in another room, a locker section with benches and an open shower room with six shower heads.

They left Dean's room heading for the bathroom. They entered and Cas followed Dean to the urinal, looking away. Dean sighed. Cas waited.

"Is-" Cas began.

"Shut up," Dean snapped.

Cas waited silently. Finally, he heard a steady stream.

They walked to the sinks and Dean washed his hands. Snickering, he washed Castiel's chained hand as well. Cas side-eyed him and laughed softly. He looked in the mirror at his hair, standing on end. His power was low. He could feel it. Like when he was very hungry when he was human. They brushed their teeth and hair in a give and take system, learning to work together.

"Let's get dressed before Sam gets up," Dean said.

"Alright," Cas complied.

Back to Dean's room, pants were put back on with slight blushes. Cas wondered at the act of fastening and unfastening jeans and why it aroused him so much. What really made him wonder was Dean's similar reaction. But he knew better than to ask.

Eating breakfast was how Sam found them.

"Morning guys!" he said brightly with a shit-eating grin.

"Morning," the cuffed pair mumbled.

"So, how-"

"Sam," Dean said with a smile that was in dangerous contrast to his eyes that were shooting death glares, "if ya ask me how we slept... I will stab you with this spoon."

Sam snapped his mouth shut, unsuccessfully masking his humor at the situation and said nothing.

He poured a bowl of cereal, drowned it with milk and set to eating.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We have none," Cas said simply.

Dean kept eating. Eyes on his bowl.

"What did the file say?" Sam asked.

"Very little," Cas answered.

Dean kept eating. Eyes on his bowl.

"Elaborate, Cas," Sam said, a mite of frustration growing.

"It was confiscated from a witch in 1945," Cas said.

Dean kept eating, but looked up at Sam, exchanging a withering look. The brothers frequently shared this glance. It was the "damn it Cas, spill all details, fill in the blanks for the rest of the class" look.

"Cas," Dean said with a warning.

"Well, this makes no sense. According to the file, the handcuffs were iron and made to handcuff demons. They have obviously been altered by an Angel at some point. The symbols are in Enochian. And it resonates with an angelic energy. None of which is mentioned in the file."

"Cas," Sam said patiently, "that's actually a lot of information."

Dean gave Cas a look, shaking his head slightly.

"So...an angel tampered with handcuffs in storage inside the bunker," Sam surmised.

"So it would seem," Cas agreed.

Sam gave Cas a level look. "Was it you?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "No, Sam." He scowled.

"What the hell, Sam!" Dean glared. "That's ridiculous."

"Did you do it?" Cas countered.

"Me?" Sam laughed. "Uh... No."

"Maybe Gadreel did it."

Dean ducked his head. Sam still got bitchy about that topic.

Cas and Sam exchanged a challenging look.

"Alright," Dean cut them off. "Does it matter who did it?"

"It might," they both answered.

"Hey, get your own Bobsey twin," Dean smirked, raising his shackled hand.

Sam sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "You sure are handling this better than I thought you would."

"What?" Dean laughed. "Nobody is dying. Hell, no one is even bleeding! As far as the panic scale goes, this is a low priority. Not that we don't need them off. But hey, I know right where Cas is. How often can I say that?"

Cas smirked at him. "I always come when you call, Dean."

"No. No ya don't. I've hollered until I was blue in the face and... No Cas."

"I had many responsibilities," Cas placated.

"When you two are done bitching like an old married couple," Sam sneered, "I'll be researching."

"Bite me," Dean pitched with little bite.

Dean followed Cas into the main room of the bunker. Their hands bumped constantly. It was like a tiny cattle prod to his pants. Cas took a seat across from Sam and they put their shackled hands on the table.

"Cas-" Sam started.

"Here," Cas said, cutting him off and pulling a piece of paper out of a book he had been using last night. Dean saw that Cas had already drawn all the symbols from the cuffs. Labeled the parts he knew, noting origin.

"Awesome," Sam said, taking the paper. "So, what has you puzzled?"

"These," Cas pointed to three. "The symbols are Enochian. But there are changes made to them. These are what has me confused."

"Huh," Sam huffed. "So... Search the books?"

"So it would seem."

"Uh," Dean complained. Research was his least favorite aspect of what they did. Besides the occasional torture or death, of course.

Cas reopened the book he had been on last night. Sam handed Dean a book. But doing this left handed was annoying. Occasionally he forgot, yanking Castiel's arm.

The day drug on. Cas could sit and plug away endlessly. But Dean was getting antsy. He kept interrupting Cas to go to the bathroom, get a snack, change books.

"Seriously?" Dean grouched out, unable to contain himself.

"Dean," Cas said with little patience, "take a nap."

"I'm not tired! I'm restless! I'm goin nuts!" He shook their shackled hands as a blatant reminder.

Cas reached over and touched Dean's forehead and he was out. Cas lowered him to the table.

"Oh, whoa!" Sam laughed, "I would not want to be tied to that when he wakes up."

"Hmmm," Cas thought. "Too late now. Keep looking."

One hour to the second, Dean sat up. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, pulling Castiel's arm.

Dean looked at the open book he was sleeping on. His brow furrowed. Slowly, he looked at Cas with a glare.

Sam immediately got up to leave.

"You son of a bitch," Dean growled.

"Sorry," Cas said, not looking up from his book.

Castiel's eyes widened as Dean grabbed him up by his t-shirt, turning him to face him. "Do it again? You and me are gonna have problems."

Dean felt bad when Cas flinched. It wasn't that long ago that he damn near killed the Angel. It had taken every thread of will-power he had to not kill him. He let go of Cas and rubbed his own face.

Cas turned back to his book. Looking thoroughly scolded.

"Sorry," Dean muttered, bumping the shackled hand next to him.

"No. It was wrong," Cas said.

"Look," Dean said, waiting for Cas to meet his eyes. Their eyes locked and Dean pulled back a fraction. "Don't zap me for anything unless I give you permission. Got it?"

"Got it," Cas said low and quiet.

Dean sighed as the Angel went back to his book. Dean pursed his lips in annoyance. One touch and his cock jumped, but Cas, good ole faithful Cas, just kept on reading.

Another three hours slipped by. Cas sat up, squinting in thought.

"What is it?" Dean asked, noting the action immediately.

"Well... I could be wrong... but look at this symbol, then look at ours."

Dean leaned closer to Cas, tilting the book. Sam came over too, looking over their shoulders.

"See how they are similar. But if you cross reference it with this... This line is used the same way, only quite different."

"So, it means what?" Dean squinted.

"This particular symbol means to connect on a subatomic level. But with this line disjointed...like this symbol it could mean temporary, or to disconnect with a command, or..." Cas ran his hand through his hair, making it ruffled and adorable.

"Yeah," Sam said, tipping his head in thought. So Angel and... These symbols are what?"

"From a Norse god."

"Angels and gods," Dean sighed. "We know a guy like that."

"But," Castiel shook his head gently, "Loki and Gabriel are,"

"Dead?" Dean supplied. "We've had stranger things happen."

"Maybe." Cas had a soft look of hope in his eyes. "It would be...so good to see him again."

Sam and Dean exchanged a less enthusiastic glance.

"So," Dean tugged the Angel's shackle, "how can we find him?"

"I don't know," Cas said quietly. "It would be too dangerous to use Angel radio."

The three exchanged a look of stalemate.

Dean's cellphone broke the void.

"Hey Garth," Dean answered.

"Okay. Well, I'm a little tied up right now but Sammy can give you a hand. Sure thing."

"Where am I going?" Sam asked, standing.

"Garth had a mishap with a shape shifter in Oklahoma. Needs some back up."

Sam hesitated, "You two gonna be alright?"

"We'll live. Unless we don't." Dean accidentally yanked Castiel's hand while putting his hands behind his head and Cas glared at Dean.

"Yeah, okay," Sam said, leaving to pack.

Sam left a few minutes later and an awkward silence fell on the bunker.

Cas leafed through another book.

"So..." Dean drawled, feeling antsy again, "now what?"

Cas looked into his eyes and Dean pulled back from the depths of them.

"We keep looking," Cas stated.

"For what!" Dean stood, pulling on the shackle and groaning.

Cas did a double-take at Dean and sighed. "I don't know but we can't just stay this way."

"Come on," Dean groused, "I gotta eat."

"Again!" Cas snapped.

"I gotta do something! I can't keep sitting here!"

Cas stood, pulling on the shackle, making Dean stagger a step.

Dean turned an annoyed look at him.

"Stop pulling me around like a dog."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Touchy."

Cas gave him a look full of something Dean could not read.

"Feeling frustrated, Cas?"

"Quite. Aren't you?"

"Nah," Dean grinned. "I kinda like it."

Cas flushed a light pink.

Dean laughed and proceeded to drag Cas to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Confess or Die

Dean entered the kitchen, Cas half a stride behind him, dragging him as an afterthought.

Castiel's frustration was brewing. Every touch of Dean's hand was an assault to his system. And his cocky attitude was ruffling Castiel's feathers.

"You gonna eat?" Dean interrupted his thoughts.

"No."

Dean rolled his eyes.

Cas gave him a sideways look.

Dean sighed, pulling a lava hot burrito out of the microwave.

They moved to the table and Dean went about his meal. "Ya know, I think I'm handling this fucked up situation rather well." He popped the last bite in his mouth with a smirk.

"I'm sure you do," Cas remarked flatly.

Dean cracked open a beer and took a drink, his green eyes watching Cas like a hawk.

"Come on, Lassie, let's take a walk," Dean griped.

Cas stood but froze in his spot. "Lassie. As in the dog?" He asked tightly.

Dean, who had lynched his arm on the sudden unmoving cuff, gave Cas a challenging look.

"Yep."

Castiel's chin lowered a fraction and his gaze was mutinous.

"What the hell crawled up your ass? You got a problem with me?"

Several answers flashed through Castiel's mind. "Why did you say you liked being handcuffed?" Cas demanded. He knew he should be handling this situation better, but his fraying nerves were at an all-time state of irritance.

Dean scoffed. "I was being sarcastic. Quit being a dick."

Cas clenched his jaw, yanking Dean's cuffed hand to his chest, making Dean stagger into him. Cas searched his eyes with anger blazing in his own. "I'm not being a dick. But I can be. Stop yanking me around like a dog and be more respectful."

Dean's eyes were wide and green, pupils dilating and mouth ajar. Dean's look of shock settled into a glare of anger. "I'm the only one around here getting put to sleep without their permission. Talk about being treated like a dog!"

Cas rolled his eyes and relaxed his arm, letting Dean's arm drop.

"What? Nothing else to say?" Dean said angrily, stepping into Castiel's space, making him back up a step.

"No," Cas said.

"Liar." It was quiet and softer than Cas expected.

"I am not a liar," Cas said crossly, stepping back another step, Dean matching him.

Dean nodded slowly. "So, why are you so uptight?"

Cas stammered. This was leading to a landslide of information he was unprepared to release. "I'm just...frustrated."

Dean took on a cockier look. He stepped forward again, Castiel backing into the kitchen wall. "Is it that bad being shackled to me?"

"No," Cas said softer, looking down.

"So, just the jerking?" Dean said, challenging him with a stare and jerking the cuffs one sharp jerk.

"Dean-" Cas snapped.

"Or is it the unending bumping?" Dean bumped Castiel's hand three times.

Cas felt a blush rise on his cheeks and was horrified to watch Dean's observant stare catch every hue of it.

"And we have a winner," Dean grinned crookedly. "And here I thought you didn't have problems with personal space."

Castiel's mouth opened and closed, but nothing was coming out. The wall was solidly behind him and he could practically feel Dean's breath on his own lips.

Dean looked at him steadily. A long stare of blue-green static followed.

Dean quirked a grin suddenly. "Ya know, I woulda bolted right outta this situation ten times by now. But I can't.

Cas nodded weakly. "I know."

Dean took a breath. "Have you ever seen me get cornered?"

"I have."

Dean nodded. "I've seen you get cornered too. And the thing is, we both attack when cornered. So...here we are." He raised his hand, holding it up, Castiel's raised in unison. "Cornered."

Castiel's eyes widened. Dean's voice was too calm. And his eyes kept jumping from his eyes to his mouth.

Dean was breathing harder and a flush rose up his neck and up his face. He turned his hand, palm toward Castiel's palm and laced his fingers with Castiel's.

"Dean-" Cas sucked in a breath.

"I attack when I'm cornered," Dean said low and breathy.

Cas closed his grip on Dean's hand a look of deep hunger filling his eyes.

"I feel.." Cas struggled for words and air, "very cornered right now."

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand tighter, lifting it and pinning it to the wall beside Castiel's head. He grinned, seeing Castiel's eyes blow wide and his breath hitch. "Then attack," Dean hissed.

Castiel's mouth crashed into Dean's with desperation.

The shock only lasted a fleeting second until Dean reciprocated just as intensely.

Their lips parted allowing their tongues to joust out dominance. Cas was breathless from the feel of Dean's scruff so near his lips, scraping his own and the feel of Dean pinning his hand firmly against the wall.

Their free hands quickly found their way to the other man. Castiel's went to the back of Dean's head, fingers threading through his silky hair, pulling him in tighter. Dean's hand slid along Castiel's waist, sliding up his back.

Their mouths slowed, gasping for breath, kissing gentler, slower, until they parted, heads resting on each other's forehead.

"What the hell," Dean whispered. "I'm not gay. So why am I so...attracted to you?"

Cas stood up taller, getting control of his shaky legs. "Because...we have a bond."

Dean opened his eyes, meeting Castiel's. "What does that even mean?"

Cas heaved a breath, their hands falling to their sides. "It happened when I pulled you out of hell."

Dean stepped back a small step. "So this is...what? Out of my control?" A look of worry tinged his flushed face.

"You," Cas looked away, then met the man's gaze, "you were in complete control. You just don't remember it. Neither of us were in human form."

"What?!" Dean whispered incredulously.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Cas whispered.

"Says who? Why?" Dean was nearing panic.

"Dean," Cas said steadily, "it's a long story and hard to put into words." Their shackled hands bumped and sparks flew in both their libidos.

Dean stammered, collected himself by rubbing his jaw with his free hand. His voice came gruff and a look of need crossed his face. "Cas, I need you to find some words, put them together, and tell me the story."

Cas nodded. He appeared as if he were about to confess a tale to end all tales.

"I would like to sit down."

"You-" Dean stifled his comment and laughed short. "Okay," he nodded, stepping back allowing the two to leave the kitchen.

"This place seriously needs a couch," Dean grumbled.

"Mmmhmm," Cas nodded. He was relieved to feel them walk side by side.

They ended up sitting side by side in two leather armchairs by an empty fireplace.

Dean sighed at the cold square.

Cas, knowing what his friend wanted, snapped his fingers and a cozy fire crackled to life.

Dean looked at him, a small smile lighting his worried brow.

Their shackled hands rested on the arms of the chairs. Cas decided to take a brave step and took Dean's hand in his. It was warm and relaxed after a moment.

"Dean," Cas said steadily, "I have known you longer than you realize. I was told never to speak of it because it is difficult to explain and puts me at risk."

"Risk of what?" Dean asked.

"The confession of breaking ranks. Walking away from my charges, turning from the word of God, admitting to entering hell and keeping you with me."

"Keeping me?" Dean asked. "Keeping me where?"

"Let me start at the beginning," Cas held a hand up and Dean sat back.

Cas sat a moment, collecting his thoughts and they both watched the dancing flames of the fire.

"You and Sam had just earned yourselves a reputation in heaven for opening the gates of hell. Sam was pegged as Azazel's. Sam used my name in an incantation. You were there. In a graveyard in Massachusetts. You were helping Bela. Azazel came as well. I immediately felt protective of you. An innocent brother to Sam. Your soul was tagged in a crossroads deal. Your love for your brother was...unconditional. Beautiful."

Dean watched as Cas was lost in thought for a moment. "I remember that case in Massachusetts," Dean said, squeezing Castiel's hand gently.

Cas nodded. "I was...curious. I watched how you and Sam fought. How you challenged each other. The first time I touched you was when Gordon, another hunter, turned you into a vampire. I could not believe that would be your path. I couldn't let it happen. So...I healed you."

Dean was floored. "That was so long ago. I thought I healed because of the crossroads deal."

"That was what I whispered in your ear. And I left you. I got in a lot of trouble. My garrison began complaining of my frequent absences, but I could not stay away. I watched you teach Sam how to take care of the impala in preparation for you going to hell. You were clueless of the torture that awaited you in hell and it broke my heart." Cas heaved a big sigh while Dean watched him intently. "You and Sam held your own against a Demi-God. You handled some witches. You were an amazing team to behold. I watched other hunters to see if my curiosity was for hunters. It was not. It was you. Then there was the dream."

"What dream?" Dean asked softly.

"I went into your dreams some nights."

"Damn, Cas!" Dean frowned.

"I know. Too invasive. But back then, it was no different than watching an ant farm at work."

"Jeez," Dean rolled his eyes, "what dream?"

"You fought yourself. You spoke of how your father demanded you be a soldier, how you were his weapon. For the first time, I related to you. You and I had similar fathers, similar demands and expectations. And...you were so scared to die." Cas lowered his head. "It was heart-wrenching. I confessed my concerns and woes to Gabriel. He found the two of you rather interesting himself. He stole you. Put you in a pocket universe and I had to watch you die over and over. Gabriel said when you really died it would be easier for me to handle."

"My God, the audacity of angels," Dean muttered.

Cas nodded. "I was being heavily watched by this time. It was so hard to come see you for awhile. But when I finally slipped away...you were gone. You had gone to hell. I panicked. I found a way in. I..." Castiel's face clouded over with memory as did Dean's. They sat awhile, hands clasped tightly. "I had never broken ranks so completely before. And still, my father did not stop me. My brothers and sisters could not or would not find me. I plunged into hell and I heard your screams. I fought demons like swarms of gnats. I barreled in and snatched you from the racks. You were beyond yourself, your soul degrading. Your humanity fading. You were becoming a monster. A demon. I took you deep into the outer regions of heaven. Almost to the darkness. As far as I could go. I held you there."

"My body?" Dean asked.

"I was as I always had been. A wavelength of celestial intent. A splash of grace and conscious. You were a battered soul. We were together a long while. No bodies. Soul and grace. Essence and conscious."

They exchanged a glance.

"That sounds...intense," Dean mumbled.

Cas grinned and shook his head. "Beyond intense. You were terrified. Terrorized. I...clung to you desperately until the taint of hell could be peeled from you. You were raw and desperate. And then...you began to heal. I held you. You held me. We were intertwined at our essence."

Dean had an incredulous look on his face.

Cas waited a moment, allowing Dean to process. "I wanted to stay there. Just be. Your essence is...like bees and flowers."

A look of pure longing crossed Castiel's face. "We were love. We were...so..."

Cas cleared his throat. "We were found. Raphael found us and I was forced to let you go. Gabriel interceded and a compromise was reached. I had to reunite you to your body. I threatened to enter into the darkness and they let me remove you from hell. My punishment? They took all your knowledge of me away. It was...bittersweet."

"Those fuckin Angels," Dean swore.

Cas nodded.

"So...Gabriel re-created your body. And I raised you. And I left you to find your way back to Sam. The tale of our escapade put a target on your back. And mine. Everyone in heaven and hell knew of us. It was...brutal. I had lost so much. You. My garrison. You."

"And then I went digging," Dean recounted.

"You did," Cas smiled. "You...summoned me through that psychic. And there you were. I found a loophole in that. And I broke ranks again and came for you."

They stared. Something they had done since Cas had eyes to stare with. An exchange of an inner pull. Cas blinked first this time, looking down at their hands. "I have missed you. I have missed you to the depths of my core. My grace. I just can't...leave you."

Dean followed Castiel's gaze, looking at their hands, fingers intertwined. Like his soul had been with Castiel's grace. It was staggering to think about. It was overwhelming. Dean eyed the iron cuffs chaining them together. Cas had always drawn something out of Dean. Since the day he walked into that barn, blowing lights and freaking him out beyond his wildest imaginings. And yet...there it was. Finally. The answer to why he had always been so drawn to Cas. Why he had always felt an irresistible pull to him. The things Cas described were beyond chick flick. The knowledge was more of an iron shackle than the one they wore. He had struggled so long with his feelings for Cas. He regretted how he had treated him so many times. Like he was a burden. Like he was stupid. Like he was less than. His true anger was with God. And Angels. But not this Angel. His Angel. Dean took a sudden deep breath, overwhelmed by the man next to him.

"This is...unreal."

He looked at Cas. He looked so worried. His hand ran through his hair, making it stand, tousled. His gaze was somewhere far away. He had always made Dean feel special. And he was always there. Dean suddenly felt so small next to the bigger-than-life man next to him. Suddenly the space between them was more than he could take.

Cas looked up, catching Dean's intense stare. The familiar pull set in. For the first time in his memory, Dean let it pull him in. He went down on his knees, walking in front of Cas. Cas spread his knees, allowing Dean to enter his space fully. Cas reached forward, lightly running his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean took an unsteady breath, closing his eyes and leaning into Castiel's hand.

"Thank you," Dean said, opening his eyes to snag the blue current in Castiel's eyes. "Thank you for telling me. For saving me. For caring about me. For putting up with me." His left hand slid up Castiel's thigh and around his waist to the small of the man's back. "I'm so sorry for all the shitty things I have said and done to you over the years. I have no idea how you have waited so long to tell me these things."

"Dean, don't be sorry for anything," Cas said sadly. "As usual, I thought I was doing something good and I have caused you untold struggles."

Dean sighed, giving him a contemplative look. "OK, how about this, neither one of us says we're sorry ever again for things Angels have caused."

Cas smiled crookedly. He searched Dean's face but found not an ounce of anger, frustration, or judgement. "Okay," he relented.

"This explains so much," Dean said low.

Dean reached up, his hands shaking slightly, and took Castiel's face in his hands, pulling his mouth to his own. They kissed, soft, slow, hot.

Castiel angled his face, taking Dean deeper into his mouth. Dean moaned softly and Cas stopped, breathing heavy. Dean wanted more. More of that kiss. More of everything. He gripped Cas tight, pulling him towards him and out of the chair, Castiel's mouth crashing onto his with a low-burn of desire. Dean grasped Castiel under his butt, backing up and turning, laying the Angel on the floor and falling gently with him. Cas moaned and Dean gasped softly at the effect his touch had on both of them.

"Cas," Dean managed between kisses.

"Wha, Dean," Cas moaned when Dean's mouth slid down Castiel's neck.

Dean, on top, ground his hips down onto Castiel, rubbing their throbbing cocks together through a million layers of fabric. Dean's arms trembled slightly and he pulled his lips from Castiel's neck. He panted, looking into his eyes. Pupils blown wide and mouth open slightly, Cas was as gorgeous as Dean had always known him to be. But here he was, touching him, kissing him, feeling him. A look of need stabbed through Castiel's unfocused eyes. Dean, suddenly at a loss of what to do.

"I... I got no idea what I'm doin here," Dean floundered.

Cas grinned, sitting up, moving Dean to the floor and straddling him. Cas took a deep breath, coming down on his elbows over Dean's handsome face. "Do you want to stop?" Cas said barely above a whisper.

"God, no," Dean strained, his lips catching the angel's. "I want you."

Cas almost whimpered. Lips in a tangle, Dean was aware that Cas waved his hand and instantly their t-shirts were gone, their hot skin suddenly alight with the full contact. They both gasped for a breath and Dean's hips bucked up, Cas grinding back in response.

"Oh my God," Dean murmured. His hand nested into Castiel's hair, then ran slowly down his neck and back. With his free hand, Cas slid down Dean's bare side until he hit the waistband of his jeans. One finger crept inside, sliding along the waistband and their hips ground together again. He pulled his finger out and slid his hand back up. Dean's hands slid from Castiel's back around to his chest and he used his palms to push Cas up until he was sitting. Cas straddling Dean's lap, their skin aglow with the firelight. "You are," Cas said deep and gravely with a grin tugging at his lips and a dreamy look in his eyes, "the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in this universe."

Dean grinned back. He wanted to say something smart-ass, but just didn't have it in him. He bit his lip, stifling his thoughts and let his eyes trail down Castiel's chest. He was lean and smooth. Never before had a man's chest looked so absolutely delicious to him. He wanted to fight the thought and then just embraced it. He had to stop fighting what he really wanted. What he had wanted since, well, apparently quite awhile now. Dean reached up with his free hand, running his open hand from the muscular shoulder, down over his pecs, down to his fine trail of hair that led to his jeans. "Do you know what they call this?" Dean smirked, running his index finger down the soft line of hair.

"What?" Cas said, breathless struggling to keep his eyes open.

"The love trail, cuz it leads to this." Dean popped the button of Castiel's jeans, his firm, swollen cock sprung forward, pushing the zipper halfway down on its own accord.

"Damn," Dean said, looking up at the waiting blue blazes of lust that had become his angel's eyes, "wow... Shit."

Cas came down on him again with a fervor of kisses. Dean's hand easily pushed at Castiel's open pants.

As if the world had just disappeared from under him, Cas was suddenly standing, pulling Dean to his feet. Legs weak, Dean gasped again, feeling Castiel's hands at his own jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping. They pulled at each other's denim, staggering out of their jeans and boxers. They stepped on their own shoes and socks, discarding the barriers and panting at the full sight of each other. The shackle the only material between them, yet binding them as it clinked. A moment of hesitation as their eyes took in all the smooth, fire lit skin, a sheen of sweat covering them both. Dean's shackled hand lifted, lightly grasping Castiel's throbbing, swollen cock made the angel's head drop back and a low groan escaped his mouth. His hand quickly copying Dean's, grasping the man's standing cock firm, but light. Dean hissed at the touch, dropping his head on Castiel's bare shoulder. The cuff's cold iron making them both shiver.

Dean stroked twice, slow and firm, precum slipping onto his fingers. Cas grit his teeth and brought his mouth down on Dean's open neck. Cas copying the action, stroking Dean and feeling the wet head in his palm.

"Fuck," Dean whined, his mouth finding Castiel's soft skin at his neck and biting. Castiel's free hand jumped to Dean's hair, fisting and pulling the short silky strands. Dean moaned, the vibrations rippling from Castiel's neck to his toes. Dean's free hand palmed the small of Castiel's back, pulling him closer, their hands, shackles and cocks colliding.

Feeling Dean weaken at the knees, Cas walked him, backing him into the wall beside the fireplace. Their stroking continued, working in rhythm. Dean's head dropped back against the wall and he groaned, eyes closed, falling apart in Castiel's arms. "Uh," he cried. Cas picked up the pace, matching Dean's quickening strokes.

"Uh," Cas answered, pinning Dean to the wall, holding himself up as best he could.

Sweat trickled down Dean's shoulders and Cas closed his eyes, unable to think beyond their stroking hands and swelling cocks.

"Cas," Dean moaned with urgency.

"I know," Cas soothed, bracing his free hand on the wall.

"Uhhh," Dean moaned, jerking irraticaly.

"Oh, Dean," Cas called, louder than he meant to.

"Mm mm. Fuck," Dean gasped.

White, hot streams of cum erupted from them both, coating their stomachs and chests. They writhed through the waves of orgasm, gasping, clawing and panting. Cum dripped and ran down their hands and arms, through the shackles and slicking their throbbing, softening dicks.

"Omagod," Dean sagged.

Castiel wrapped his free arm around Dean, lessening his press into the wall.

They leaned there, breaths evening. Castiel's head lay heavy on Dean's shoulder. Dean felt wetness on his shoulder and shrugged it, making Cas lift his head to look at him. Tears filled his eyes and Dean brought his free hand to cup his face. His eyes finding Castiel's.

"Hey, hey," he said gently. "What's all this?"

"Sorry," Cas said, kissing him. "I have just waited...so long."

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, peppering the man with kisses. "I didn't know. I mean, maybe I did, deep down. I just didn't want to admit it."

A tear streaked each of Castiel's cheeks and he grinned. "It has just been...difficult to wait. I have had you so close. But not...close enough."

"Alright," Dean soothed, hugging him. "We got it. I figured it out. Better late than never, right?"

Cas laughed.

They pressed their foreheads together, gathering themselves for whatever lay beyond this moment.

Cas stepped back, Dean stepping away from the wall.

"So," Dean grinned flirtatiously, "shower?"

Cas grinned. "Alright."

They gathered their clothes and went to the bathroom. The corner was Dean's favorite spot. He turned on three shower heads and they stepped into the hot, streaming water. They washed, glancing frequently at each other.

They dried off and headed for Dean's room. Cas paused at his own room. "Should I get some clothes?"

"Sure," Dean smiled. He glanced around while Cas dug out a pair of Dean's old sleep pants he had given him, a t-shirt and boxers. Dean looked at the bare room. No decorations. Just some books and a plastic cup that said Gas-n-sip.

"Ready?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean smiled. Castiel was an enigma. So old yet so young. Wise yet niave. He took Castiel's hand in his, smiling at him. He had given Cas a lot of shit over the years. And here he was. Still coming back to him. Even when he had stopped calling for him. Dean squeezed Castiel's hand. His head was so full it was stunned. And he was going to be alright with it. This time, he swore to himself, I'm gonna take this like a grown-fucking adult. I'm not gonna flip out, get drunk, or run away.

Cas sat his clothes on the foot of Dean's bed, preparing to put them on. Dean grinned, picking up the soft, little stack and sat them on his dresser. "Those aren't for me. Those are for if someone shows up tonight or tomorrow."

Cas blushed and nodded. "So, just-"

"Yep," Dean grinned. "Get in."

Cas lifted the bedspread, blanket and sheet, slipping in and scooting over, Dean following.

They settled in, side by side.

"This handcuff is really cramping my style," Dean said, his voice cracking slightly.

Cas turned on his side with a grin and a merry light in his blue eyes. "We seemed to find some style last night. At least we woke up pretty comfortable."

Dean turned toward him. "I know."

Castiel's smile faded into a look of surprise. "You knew?"

"I hardly slept last night. I was having some epic arguments with myself. And for once, I couldn't walk away."

"Huh," Cas mused. "So...you have thought about me before today."

"Everyday, Cas. Everyday since... Remember that time Zacchariah put me in the future?"

"Yes."

"You were so...relaxed there. So open. And I saw how you looked at me. Future me. Like something you were watching slowly die. I recognized the look from you. My you. And I knew I was leaving. I knew future me was a fucking wreck and going to get you all killed. And... On the way to meet Sam, you and I drove in a truck together. You were so...cute." Dean grinned and Cas laughed. "And you were throwing your life away. Your epic, Angel life. For me. I made you pull over. I told you to get away from future me. That I was no good for you. You looked broken-hearted. And you would not leave him. You were sad and resigned to it. It broke my heart. I scooted over and kissed you."

"You did?" Cas looked star-struck.

"I did," Dean laughed. "I just... Felt like I was losing you. I just let all my shit go for a minute and kissed you. It was... Amazing."

"I wish I remembered it," Cas sighed.

"I wish I remembered us. Before." Dean said, running his hand through Castiel's hair, still damp from the shower.

"It was...amazing. But this. This is amazing too. It was something you missed when we were without bodies. You said it would be great."

Dean laughed ruefully. "Well, that was pretty friggin great."

"It was."

Dean propped himself up on his cuffed arm, pulling Castiel's arm under him partially. "There's a lot more to do, ya know."

"I know," Cas grinned.

"And how would you know?" Dean grinned leaning down to kiss him slowly. "The pizza man was with women."

Cas giggled and Dean giggled hearing it, their lips butterfly light on each other. "I have seen your library of porn."

Dean pulled back, surprised. "You been digging around on my laptop? I have my gay porn pass coded."

"I figured out your password," Cas confessed.

"How? How could you possibly have guessed trench coats?"

Cas shifted slightly. "Remember that night in Dallas when Sam hooked up with the red head and you were very drunk?"

"Yeah?" Dean remembered hazily, feeling nervous. An old habit to feel nervous for his feelings for Cas. He gripped Castiel's hand firmly, grounding himself to his new reality.

"You got so drunk the bartender wanted you to leave. I helped you back to your room. I got you in bed and you held onto me longer than you normally would. I sat beside you and you laughed up at me. I asked how you were feeling and you said, "If you really want to know how I feel, just type trench coats." Well, I had no idea what that meant. Figured it was just another reference I didn't get. Then when I found the locked file in your porn, it just clicked. Actually, I was quite shocked."

"I bet." Dean looked at him shyly.

"Trench coats. That is a reference to me. Not just any man, but me."

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"I think about it every time I put my coat on," Cas smiled.

"And you didn't say anything?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to...but anytime I thought I was brave enough to, you would..."

"Act like a dick?" Dean asked guiltily.

"The time was just never right," Cas smiled.

"I have wasted a lot of time." Dean snaked his leg between Castiel's and they both grinned.

"I would be happy for you to make it up to me," Cas giggled.

"I can't take that giggling," Dean giggled, kissing Cas more firmly.

"I'm not giggling," Cas said deeply.

Dean laughed. "You are! And it makes me crazy."

"Really?" Cas grinned. "How about this?" Cas lowered his gaze, staring at Dean firmly. It was a look that had unraveled Dean a hundred times.

"You little bastard!" Dean laughed, looking shocked. "You give me that look all the time!"

"I have found that it gets results," Cas laughed, pulling away from Dean's now tickling hands. "Stop!" He laughed.

They wrestled a bit, chained and laughing.

Cas scrambled out his side of the bed, panting and still chained to Dean who was on all fours. "I had no idea you were ticklish!" Dean laughed.

"Me either," Cas glared, trying not to laugh. His chin lowered and he looked up at Dean through his lashes.

Dean eased back, his smile fading and his cock twitching. "Come here," he said, barely above a whisper.

Cas came toward him with a predatory stare that made Dean shiver. He crawled over Dean and pulled him up against the headboard so Dean was sitting. "I forget," Dean rasped, "how damn strong you are."

Cas eyed him slow and looked down at Dean's dick.

"Oh, whoa," Dean said.

Castiel's eyes flicked back to Dean's. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Never."

"Never stop?" Cas quirked a grin, leaning forward and kissing Dean. Dean opened his mouth, taking the surprisingly talented tongue of the angel. "Mmmm," he moaned, spurring Cas into a higher gear. Cas sat, straddling Dean's lap to take his time. "I wanted to finish that expression I have given you so many times," Cas said, backing down Dean's legs. As he backed down, he kissed a wet trail from his neck downward. Every few inches he would flick a heated gaze at Dean. Without fail, Dean's hips would twitch and he would suck in a breath.

When the stubble of Castiel's chin grazed the head of Dean's dick, his hands flew to the sheets, clenching his fists in them. The links of the cuff jingled and Cas slid his hand down to support himself over Dean's awaiting length.

Cas moaned a near growl and Dean squirmed in anticipation. Cas locked a gaze with Dean as his tongue slipped out and licked from head to base. His eyes disappeared, his head tipping down, leaving Dean with the sight of his thick, dark, messy hair. When his hot, wet mouth enclosed over Dean's head, Dean shuddered. His head dropped back as the sensation of his dick being engulfed in Castiel's mouth. He slowly slid up and down the length.

"Oh my God," Dean breathed, his free hand reaching for the thick hair on Castiel's head.

Up and down, he slid. "Oohhhh, Cas," Dean growled.

"Mmmm," Cas moaned, the vibration making Dean buck.

Cas moved up and down, feeling the swollen shaft swell until it was tight and hard as a rock.

Cas moved Dean's legs apart, kneeling between them. With his free hand, he rubbed and gently kneaded the inside of Dean's thigh. Dean began pumping into Castiel's mouth, needing the friction. Cas never left the cock, pulling his lips up and down, twisting and pushing with his tongue. "Oh, Cas," Dean called, grabbing the man's hair, pushing his head down quicker. Cas left the thigh, letting his fingers graze Dean's balls. "Fuck," Dean moaned. Castiel's hand slid lower, letting the rise and fall of Dean's ass brush against his knuckles. Cas quickly adjusted to ride out the bucking hips. He straightened his fingers, sliding his hand between Dean's cheeks, brushing against Dean's hole. He flicked his thumb up, tickling the balls, crashing down onto Dean's dick.

"I'm gonna-" Dean heaved.

Cas swallowed all Dean had to give, riding his bucks and moaning as Dean ground his ass onto his hand. Dean melted, slumping over and Cas pulled him down, rolling onto his side to hold him.

Dean breathed heavily. His free hand finally came to life, seeking Castiel's face.

"Kiss me," he said gruffly.

Cas hesitated, still tasting cum in his mouth. As if reading his mind, Dean grinned, "I don't care. Kiss me."

They came together, hot, weak and spent.

"Cas, that look, that fucking look. I love it. I love you." Dean froze. That was not what he had meant to say. Not that he didn't mean it, he just didn't mean to share so much so fast.

"Dean," Cas said, kissing his neck, "I love you more than anything in this universe."

"Wow," Dean laughed. "That's...a lot."

Cas met his eyes, "Yes. A lot."

Dean blew out a breath. "Ya know I suck at relationships, right?"

"Yeah," Cas laughed softly, "I am quite aware."

Cas laid his head on Dean's chest. They lay breathing, slowly stroking each other. Cas was drifting off to sleep when he felt Dean kiss the top of his head and run fingers through his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Caribbean Reef Octopi

Cas dreamed of Dean touching him. His hands were rough and it made his skin burn for more. "Yeah," Cas muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

"You like that?" Dean lilted.

"I like everything you do." Cas blinked his eyes awake. He realized with a start that he was only dreaming. Then a heavenly, wet, warm sensation latching onto his penis.

"Dean!" Cas gulped.

"Mmmhmm," came Dean's voice from under the blanket at his crotch.

A wave of ecstasy rolled over him and he clutched at Dean's head. "Oohhh!" he moaned, bucking his hips in reaction.

Dean pulled off, looking at Cas. "You kept rubbin me, smiling and basically beggin me to touch you...so here I am."

"I was not," Cas denied.

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's length. "Should I stop?"

"No," Cas growled.

"I could go back to sleep-"

"Dean!"

Dean giggled evily and went back to work.

"Uhhh, you have the cutest giggle," Cas said, clenching his teeth in bliss.

Dean giggled again, the vibrations making Castiel's entire body tremble.

"Oh, Dean, faster," he moaned, unable to keep still.

He bucked when he felt Dean's hand slide between his cheeks. He moaned when his thumb circled his hole, prodding.

"You might want to move," Cas said quickly, but Dean latched tighter, taking the eruption that blew Castiel apart at the seams, riding through the bucking.

When Cas was still, Dean crawled back up, kissing Cas until they both collapsed.

"You are amazing," Cas said low.

"You are bossy. I never would have pegged you for a take-charge kind of person in bed."

Cas laughed. "I'm used to being in charge. I was a garrison commander for many, many years."

"Well soldier," Dean said, "I hope you're happy."

"Happy? Oh, Dean...I have never been happier."

Several hours later, they got up, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. They both fixed cereal and began eating.

"So, Dean," Cas said, "are we going to tell Sam about...us?"

Dean turned to look at him, chewing slowly. "Yes. Absolutely."

Cas smiled, going back to his cereal.

"Are you gonna tell Gabriel?" Dean asked.

Cas laughed ruefully. "If I could find him, I would certainly tell him. He would be quite happy for me. For us."

After eating they took side by side seats at the table in the main library, back to researching.

Hours spent bent over books had driven Dean to get a whiskey bottle out. "For every one shot I have, you have ten," Dean grinned, wiggling an eyebrow.

"You are by far the least helpful partner to have," Cas said stoically, but Dean recognized it as a joke.

"I...am awesome," Dean grinned, sliding Castiel's shot glass away and grinning wickedly at a big coffee mug. Dean poured the remnants into a potted fern that was within arms reach. "Okay, one shot for me, one mug for you."

"Dean, it's like 4 in the afternoon," Cas sighed.

"That's impossible. We've been chained to this table for ten hours at least. Drink up, sailor."

Cas took the mug, winked at Dean and chugged it. "One."

Dean saluted his tiny glass and downed it. "One."

Cas suddenly took on a studious gaze, turning back to his book. "Numbers. Is this? Yes...this symbol is a 3."

Dean looked at where Castiel pointed. "And who is the most useful member of team free will?" No response from Cas made Dean drop into a blank expression. "Must be that handy hamster." Dean rolled his eyes and poured them each another shot.

"You do not have a hamster."

Dean nodded, dead panning, then shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Three what?" Cas wondered aloud. "I think this reads, bound on a molecular level three days...or is that three moon cycles?"

"Dude, that's a long freakin time," Dean moaned then leaned into Castiel's ear. "I mean, I kinda like it, but come on."

Cas tucked his chin, squirming away. "Stop," Cas growled with a grin.

"I heard stop," Dean growled into Castiel's neck, "but my dick swears you said go!"

"Dean!" Cas laughed, standing to escape Dean's mouth.

"Where ya goin?" Dean laughed, tugging the cuff that bound them.

"Away!" Cas laughed.

Dean teetered out of the chair, staggering after Cas. "You can't get away, Cas!"

"These damn handcuffs!" Cas laughed, his voice cracking.

"Quit bitching about the handcuffs," Dean snapped with pretend annoyance.

"Dean!" Cas tried to be stern, holding out a fending off hand. "I'm on to something!"

"I'll say, so am I." Dean charged, pushing Cas back two steps, hitting the wall with a thud.

"Dean," Cas said low with surprise as Dean pressed his chest against the other man's. They laced fingers, a challenging look growing between them. Dean softened, his arms folding and kissed Cas with an earnest heat. He pulled back and Cas followed his gaze to the wall above him. Dean let Castiel's hand go, reaching above his head, removing a candle from a rot iron sconce. "Here, hold this," Dean said off-handed. Castiel took the candle, watching dumbly as Dean lifted his shackled hand and threading a link down a hook on the sconce.

Cas locked eyes with Dean in surprise. "Dean!"

"I'm gonna teach you how to like your handcuffs!" Dean grinned, pushing his hips into Castiel's and getting the moan he so badly wanted to hear.

"I hate these handcuffs," Cas rumbled.

Dean's grin widened. "Is that a challenge?"

"One you will lose," Cas blinked.

"Okay," Dean nodded. "By the time I'm done with you, you will beg me to never take that handcuff off."

Cas jerked at the iron clasp, rattling it and blazing his eyes at Dean. "Try me."

Dean grabbed Castiel's pants by the waistband and smashed a kiss into him.

They froze hearing the unmistakable clink of the bunker door.

"Shit," Dean pulled back. They both started laughing and pushed and struggled to unsling the chain from the high hook.

It slid free and they turned to the feet descending the stairs. Cas hastily put the candle back in place.

They exchanged a ruffled but close-call look. "You are one lucky little bastard," Dean said low.

"Heh, but I'm your little bastard."

Dean gave him an endearing smile.

Sam and Garth rounded the corner, hands full of equipment.

"Glad to see you two still in one piece," Sam smiled. "What're ya doin?"

"Well, your brother was threatening to nail me on that wall," Cas smirked.

"Wow!" Dean baffled, "Now you learn how to make a joke!"

"Dean, chill," Sam soothed, obviously thinking Cas meant nailed to the wall rather than nailed on the wall. "We'll figure something out."

"Oh, I'm just biding my time here. It's I-can't-get-my-trench coat-on-so-I'm-gonna-cry here that is whining."

"Yikes!" Garth laughed, slapping Dean on the shoulder and receiving a cold stare for it. "The ole ball-n-chain getting ya down?" Garth laughed nervously.

"You have no idea," the cuffed set said.

"Whoa," Sam laughed. "We gotta get you two apart. Dean, I brought ya a present."

"Oh yeah?" Dean perked up.

"Yeah. Cas, can you come carry it down?"

Dean and Cas lumbered down the steps, Cas carrying a huge bucket of sloshing water.

"What the hell, Sam!" Dean bitched.

"Come on, Dean! You always wanted a pet," Sam laughed.

"That was you, moron!"

"Dean!" Cas warned.

"What, he whined for ten years he wanted a dog. A dog," Dean groused. "Like we could take care of a dog. We could barely keep each other alive!"

"True," Cas conceded.

"Dean, you're such a jerk," Sam complained.

"Bitch," Dean snapped.

"Asshat," Cas giggled.

"Bastard," Dean quipped.

Cas let out a throaty, ornery giggle.

They plunked the heavy equipment down.

"Again, Sam, I say, what the hell. What provoked you to bring two octopus here? You coulda left them at an aquarium."

"Octopi," Cas tossed in.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam brought you two octopi. Not two octopus."

"Listen ya little bastard," Dean quipped.

"I think you meant to say, thanks, Cas."

"Since when is Castiel funny?" Sam said quietly. "I think those cuffs are effecting you both."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, looking at both of them. Dean is more mellow and Cas is more...of a smart ass. It's like you two are melding."

"What is this, Star Trek?" Dean teased and Cas laughed.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "we gotta get those cuffs off."

Cas turned to Dean. "I would not describe you as mellow. At all."

Dean grinned conspiratorially.

The four men assembled a large aquarium tank in the main room. They worked together easily, Sam frequently glancing at the chained pair.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Cas asked, holding up the huge bucket of twisting legs.

"By all means," Dean waved.

Cas lifted the bucket, pulling Dean's arm along for the ride. Two Caribbean Reef octopi slid into the tank with a double plop.

"Wow. Look at 'em," Dean said, watching them glide tentatively in their new home.

"See! I knew you'd like 'em," Sam smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks Sammy. They're pretty cool."

"They are beautiful," Cas said quietly.

"I'm just glad we could save 'em," Garth grinned.

"Cool," Sam sighed, turning away, "so, I'm starved."

"Yeah, me too," Dean agreed, looking brightly at the group. "Dinner? On me. Let's go out!"

"You, uh, can't go chained up like that!" Sam scoffed.

"Come on, no one will notice!" Dean waved off the worry.

Cas raised an eyebrow, not quite believing.

"Okay," Sam nodded.

They piled into the impala, Dean adamant on driving. Cas had to slide over to the middle to allow the shackles their bond.

"You guys look like a couple," Sam laughed from the back seat.

"Shut it, Sam," Dean barked.

At the diner the next town over, Dean and Cas slid into one side of a booth, Sam and Garth on the other side. Cas had zapped his coat on and the sleeve hid his cuff. They ordered, their waitress way to busy to notice anything odd. They all sipped on beers, listening to Garth recount his story about the shape shifter he had had to kill and how he was stuck with the octopi.

"I think we should name them," Dean grinned.

"Absolutely!" Garth nodded, looking like he was ten years old.

The food came and Dean awkwardly handled his chili dog. Cas had opted for penne, easy to eat one handed.

"From here, it looks like you two are holding hands," Sam sniggered.

Cas blushed slightly and kept eating.

"Grow up, Sammy," Dean muttered. Under the table, he gave Castiel's hand a squeeze. Cas glanced at him and did a double take, grinning.

"What?" Dean asked, "you got somethin to say too?" His grin was amused.

"No," Cas laughed but was unable to stop himself. "It's just...you have chili...here."

Cas reached over and wiped Deans chin with his napkin.

"Wow," Sam laughed.

"Think that's funny, do ya?" Dean quirked at his brother.

"Yeah!" Sam laughed.

Dean looked at Cas with a twinkle in his eye so mischievous that Cas had to grin back. Dean locked onto those blue eyes, leaned in and kissed Cas full on the mouth. No tongue, but long enough to make Cas drop his fork.

"What the!" Sam squirmed in his seat like someone would see and they would all be busted. "Dean! Holy shit."

Dean and Cas separated, their eyes lingering a moment. Then Dean gave Sam the shittiest grin. Cas beamed proudly.

"What the hell." Sam looked at them with shock and suspicion.

"Aw, come on Sam," Garth said gently, "you had to know."

"What?" Sam and Dean said.

"Sure!" Garth grinned, "I thought as much a good while back. Just the way Dean would talk about you Cas."

Cas smiled at Dean.

"What?" Dean said incredulous.

"And then when I met you," Garth said to Cas, " I knew for sure just by how you two look at each other. That's love!"

"What! No!" Sam said, more incredulous than Dean. "This is those damn cuffs! They are messing with them!" Sam turned a serious and concerned look on the chained pair. "Dean, you are gonna be so pissed when this is all over."

"Dude," Dean dead panned. "I didn't think we were advertising like Garth says, but it's not the cuffs. I feel fine. I feel great!"

"Sure. Until we get them off and you freak out." His eyes slid over to Cas. "Cas, man, you know this is the cuffs, right?"

"I'm fairly certain it is not the handcuffs, Sam. We have had a bond for a long time."

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Garth said, raising his glass in a toast. Cas and Dean raised their beers and Sam just sat there with his mouth wide open.

"Fuck you, Sammy," Dean said tightly.

"Hey," Sam snapped out of his daze, raising his bottle, "whatever makes you happy, Dean! Cas! Just so everyone knows, I told you so, when those get cut off finally and Dean flips the fuck out."

"Sam, stop worrying. Dean and I," Cas tried to explain, "have fought these feelings for a long time. The cuffs just forced us to face some things. Confess some things."

Sam nodded, like he was listening to a toddler. Cas sat back with a slight worried look on his face.

Garth went his separate way, hugging the guys and congratulating them again.

Sam rode quietly in the backseat while Cas and Dean held hands up front. When they got home, Sam headed to the library, a determined look on his face. Dean pulled Cas around, into his arms before they went into the bunker.

"Hey, you look freaked."

Cas nodded, looking away. "What if he's right? What if the cuffs are changing you?"

"Firstly," Dean said, catching Castiel's eye and holding his gaze, "I coulda used a change like this a long time ago. Secondly, trench coats. That was way before this cuff latched onto me."

Cas nodded.

"Hey," Dean took Castiel's chin in his hand. "I do love you."

Cas tipped forward, kissing him. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean hugged his angel tight, kissing him again. "I'm not gonna lie though, I am gonna fuck with Sammy over this."

"Sam is just looking out for you."

"Yeah, well, Sam is in for a big surprise."

They sat across from Sam as he held Castiel's notes in his big hand. "So you think there is a time limit to these cuffs?" Sam asked.

"I do," Cas confirmed. "What I can not figure out is three what. Days, lunar cycles. I feel certain it is not referring to years."

Sam laughed without humor. "And you are cool with this, Dean?"

Dean sighed. "We will know more tomorrow night. If they come off, goody goody."

"And if not!"

"So...I'm chained to an angel. I can think of a lot worse things to be chained to. You. A demon. Crowley. Anybody."

Sam flicked the paper in his hand, watching both men curiously. "So...you two just decided to hook up."

"It's more than that," Dean said, pouring himself a shot and Cas a mug of whiskey.

They clinked glasses and downed the liquid, feeling fire in their bellies.

"This is so crazy," Sam said, fisting his hand in his hair.

"Have a shot, little brother," Dean poured himself a shot, drank it, poured again and slid it to Sam. Poured Cas a mug and grinned.

Sam tipped the amber liquid down, keeping his eyes on Cas. Cas grinned, winked at Sam and downed his mug.

"See!" Sam pointed. "Since when does Cas wink!"

"Come on, Sam!" Cas giggled, the alcohol making him relax even more. "I feel free!" He raised his arms out, snagging Dean's along with his. "Okay, not quite free," his eyes slid to Dean's and they laughed. "Your brother is hot. And all mine."

"You guys are losin it!" Sam worried.

"Yeah," Dean grinned, lacing his fingers with Castiel's, "best thing I ever lost."

"Oh my God," Sam sighed.

"Get over it Sammy," Dean sighed back. "I did."

"Let's go to bed, you little bastard," Dean said, tugging Castiel's shackled hand.

"Whoa..." Sam said, eyebrows raised.

"What! No one was here to babysit us last night. We survived."

Cas blushed, grinning.

"Whoa!" Sam ran both hands through his hair, obviously wanting to say more. "I don't think you two should be alone!"

"Trust me Sammy, you don't want to watch."

Sam's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open and Dean grinned.

"And ya might want to put some headphones on," Dean shrugged.

The cuffed pair stood, Cas grabbing the whiskey bottle and they left for Dean's room.

They laughed their way back the hallway.

"That's the most fun I've had in years," Dean laughed.

Cas turned to him as they entered Dean's room, "Then I did not do a good enough job last night." He tipped the bottle to his mouth, taking three long swallows.

"Oh, man," Dean said, taking the bottle and taking a swig, "that was beyond fun. That was mountain moving. Earth shattering." He plied Cas with a kiss, kicking his door shut and ramming the angel against it. "Now, where was I before my brother so rudely interrupted?"

"I believe," Cas said, kissing him, "you were going to teach me to like my handcuffs."

"Oh yeah," Dean sniggered. He pressed a more urgent kiss onto Cas, taking his mouth with demand. He lifted his mouth away, glancing down. "Take your clothes off."

"My-"

"You heard me. Make 'em disappear." Dean bit the side of Castiel's neck, working up to his ear, making Cas moan.

"Now," Dean demanded in his ear.

Cas waved his free hand and Dean sighed, rubbing his open hand down the now bare chest. "God, you're so hot."

Castiel's hips pushed forward, seeking friction from Dean. Dean pressed his denim clad hips firmly onto the sensitive bare skin, making Cas gasp. Dean eased back, his hand sliding onto the long, thick shaft that bobbed nakedly between them. "Mmmm," Cas moaned, gripping at Dean's back.

"Come on," Dean grinned, yanking the cuffs harshly and gently steering the man by his dick to the bed. He pushed Castiel down, straddling him on the bed.

"Let me take your clothes off, Dean," Cas whispered.

"No."

"But I want to feel you," Cas pleaded with his eyes so blue, his hips bucking up.

"You want to feel me where?" Dean said, into his ear.

"Everywhere..."

Dean giggled. He slid off, looking at the naked body he was chained to. With one finger, he ran it down the trail of hair, stopping when Cas reached for Dean. He snagged Castiel's free hand with his shackled one and pinned them above his head. "Ah ah ah," he grinned.

Cas looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now, where to start?" Dean mused.

Cas bit his lip, waiting with anticipation he had never dreamed of before.

Dean knelt down, biting at Castiel's neck and ear, back down his neck, trailing his collar bones and assaulting his chest, lingering on each nipple.

"Oh, Dean...please."

"Please what?"

"More. I need more!"

Dean grinned as Castiel's hips lifted, begging for attention.

"You'll get more when I say so."

"Uhhh," Cas whined, pulling his arms and Dean clamping down where they were pinned. Cas stopped pulling and Dean grinned wickedly. "Atta boy."

Dean sat up, leaning to his nightstand and pulled open his drawer, rummaging. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

Cas grinned, closing his eyes and squirming his hips.

"Do you want me to-"

"Yes!" Cas said, licking his lips.

Dean could not resist them. He leaned down, kissing his angel until Cas was practically writhing with want.

"So, liking those cuffs?"

"Hu, I could still throw you off and have you if I wanted to," Cas growled. Dean grinned, adjusting his confined dick.

"But you won't, cuz I say so. Right?"

Cas heaved a breath. "I won't," he whispered.

"Cuz you like it," Dean grinned, grasping Castiel's cock firmly.

Castiel's eyes flew shut and he moaned.

Dean stroked slowly. "I think you like it."

"Yeah," Cas moaned.

"A little rough."

"Yeah," Cas growled.

Spurred on by the raw reactions of his partner, Dean put his mouth on the throbbing cock, sucking slow and long.

"Ooohhh," Cas breathed out.

Dean pulled off, moving back to his mouth and kissing him. "Take my clothes off, you little bastard."

Cas almost laughed, waved and Dean was naked. Dean grinned at the amazing things he could do and how Cas let himself be controlled. "Keep that hand there," Dean ordered, pulling their shackled hands down so he could get closer to where he wanted to be.

"Oh yeah," Cas cooed.

Dean started sucking the waiting cock. He got between Castiel's legs, probing him to spread them apart. He yanked the chained hands and Cas moaned.

"You like 'em, don't ya."

"Maybe," Cas relented.

Dean went back to sucking, running his hand around his balls, then down under to his ass. He circled the hole, teasing. He grabbed a pillow, pushing it under the rocking hips. He lubed his fingers and slid one home slowly.

Castiel's body stilled then slowly moved again. "Dean," Cas moaned.

Dean moved in and out. It was something new and fascinating to both of them. Dean added another finger, taking his time, making Cas start to shake. He eased on sucking, changing to a swirling or tickle with his tongue. "You like that?"

"I'm- yeah," Cas panted, twitching his hips. Dean added a third finger and spread him slow and steady. "You know what I 'm gonna do to you, right?" Dean growled.

"Yes!" Cas panted, rocking his hips stronger. "Do it! I want you! So bad!"

"What do you want?" Dean said, lubing himself while Cas fell apart slowly.

"I want you, inside me. I want to touch you."

"Yeah?" Dean marveled at the fact that Castiel's free hand, while balled into a fist, still waited above his head for permission to move. "God," Dean muttered, "touch me." Cas sat up, both hands claiming Dean's head and kissing him frantic.

"Please," he panted.

"Lay back," Dean said without being bossy this time. "Let's see how we do."

Dean slid his fingers out and his cock rubbed at the hole. Cas lifted in anticipation and Dean pushed in gently.

"Oh, fuck," Dean muttered.

"Yeah," Cas whispered.

Dean slid forward, deep and steady and Cas panted. "Relax, Cas, let me in. I know it's what you want."

Cas threw his head back, letting a breath out. Dean felt the muscles relax and he slid out and in slowly. "Ho, man,"

"Move, Dean!" Cas panted.

Dean grinned seductively, "I will," thrust, "move," thrust, "when I," thrust, "want to," thrust.

Lust and need engulfed them both. Dean moved his shackled hand, dragging Castiel's with it.

"Dean!" Cas gasped.

"Go on," Dean smiled wickedly, thrusting again.

"I love...these handcuffs," Cas moaned, grabbing onto Dean's waist.

"That's what I been waitin to hear," he moved with sudden vigor, grasping Castiel's cock and stroked it in fast rhythm with his thrusting.

"Ohhh," Cas writhed, "yeaaaahhh!"

"Come on, baby, cum on me, cuz I'm gonna cum in you so hard!"

They both moaned out in ecstasy, writhing and bucking. Dean collapsed and Cas cradled him, both shaking and sweaty.

"My God," Dean muttered.

Cas tipped his chin up, kissing Dean over and over.

"Oh, Dean," Cas huffed.

Dean pulled out, jerking with orgasmic sputters and fell beside Cas.

"That was,"

"Yeah."

They snuggled in, covering up and kissing dreamily.

The next day was spent in a long series of Sam nervously observing the unfamiliar behavior of his closest friend and brother.

As evening came, they finally gathered at the table they had been referencing at.

Soon would be three days since the cuffs had clamped onto Dean. So if the three meant days, it should release.

Sam kept checking his phone for the time.

"Well, thank God I wasn't cuffed to you," Dean sighed, "cuz I woulda strangled you by now."

"Well, you wouldn't have been in my pants, that's for sure," Sam assured.

"Gross!" Dean said with disgust.

"I want to just say," Sam said, not making eye contact, "that if this thing between you two is real, then I'm happy for you both."

Cas smiled and Dean nodded slowly.

"And when shit hits the fan, like I expect, you two have to swear you won't kill each other."

"Sam," Dean said impatiently.

"More importantly," Sam continued on, "what will we do if the cuffs don't come off?"

"I may have to seriously search for Gabriel," Cas said sadly.

Author note- only one chapter left! Hope you are enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this story got away from me a bit. The next chapter is the last one. Hope you are enjoying your time in the bunker!**

Chapter 5. To Tangle With Octopi

Time ticked on slowly and Dean fidgeted. His mood had degraded as the day went on. Just as panicky thoughts of what kind of commitment he was making with Cas would come to a head, Cas would give Dean a look or squeeze his hand. Would the cuffs come off? And what then?

Their guestimation of the time passed. Half an hour past the ballpark window and Sam opened a book to start searching.

"Fuck," Dean said, standing.

"Calm down," Cas said calmly.

"Come on!" Dean yelled. "This shit needs to end! I won't make it three months." His gaze traveled to the kitchen doorway.

Cas followed it and looked back to Dean's panicking face.

"Dean, no."

"I don't care how strong you are," he said determined, "I will cut my hand off."

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"I gotta get out!" Dean started desperately pulling at the cuff, his wrist looking red and angry. He had been sufficiently distracted, waiting, just knowing he was going to get out of this...and it wasn't happening!

"Dean," Cas soothed.

Dean started heaving for air. "Get it off!" He tried to slam the cuff on the edge of the table, but Cas intercepted, holding Dean tight.

"Not like that, Dean!" Cas said firmly.

"I gotta!" Dean panted, sweat trickling down his forehead. "I just really thought they would come off!"

"I'll do it!" Cas assured him. "I can heal faster! Dean breathe."

"What's all this now?" Came a voice that nearly made Dean cry.

"Gabriel!" Cas snapped.

"Little bro!" He grinned.

Dean stopped fighting, taking a steadying breath. "You dick!"

"Always with the pet names, Dean-o!" Gabe laughed.

Cas stepped forward, hugging his brother one-armed, holding Dean at bay with the other.

"We knew this was your bullshit, Gabriel!" Dean scoffed.

"Oh, did you now? Then why the panic?" Gabe grinned.

"Gabriel," Cas said, holding his cuffed hand up. "Release us, please."

"Oh, Castiel. You always were my favorite. Have I ever told you that?"

"Gabe," Sam said, the archangel grinning even wider.

"Samwise the tall! How goes it?"

"Gabe, please," Sam said sternly.

"Alright," Gabriel waved him off, "but firstly, I want to know if my little experiment worked. Do tell. Any developments?"

Dean looked down-right feral.

Cas cleared his throat. "Yes, I believe you got your desired results."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "Soo..."

"So, I fucked your brother," Dean gritted.

"Dean!" Cas and Sam spat, both looking horrified.

Gabriel's face settled into a penetrating glare at Dean. "Wrong answer, smart ass." He snapped his fingers and Castiel's cuff sprung open and leaped to Dean's free wrist, cuffing him.

Cas took a breath of relief, rubbing his wrist. Dean's mouth dropped.

"You always do amaze me with your ballsy attitude," Gabriel glowered. Sam took a step and Gabriel held up a hand, Sam freezing on his own. "Not so fast, or I will make you your own set, Sam."

"Gabriel, stop," Cas said, a hand on Dean's shoulder as the man glared and heaved, his lips pursed tight in a monstrous bitchface.

"This may look like all fun and games," Gabriel said, pissed, "but let me assure you, I take my baby brother's happiness seriously. He deserves a lot better-"

"Gabriel!" Cas snapped now, jaw set and eyes flaming.

Gabriel looked between the two men. "Cassie, I know your feelings for this...human. But I can't for the life of me figure out if he even gives two shits about you."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Take them off!" Cas demanded.

Gabriel sighed. He looked at Sam, then Cas, then finally Dean. "I want to know what you learned in the past three days, Winchester."

Dean had to ungrit his teeth, opening his jaw several times before words would come. "I learned that I,"

Whatever was coming, was surely going to piss Gabriel off, so Cas interrupted him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean," he said softly, stopping him. They locked eyes in a moment of communication.

"Gabriel," Cas turned back to his brother with pleading eyes, "open the cuffs, you are making things worse."

Gabriel sighed, snapping his fingers, Dean's cuffs springing open and falling to the floor with a heavy metallic thud.

Dean closed his eyes, rubbing his wrists and heaving a patience-gathering breath.

His green eyes opened finally and locked with Gabriel's honey-brown eyes. There was no amusement in Gabriel's usually merry eyes.

"You fuck with my brother," Gabriel glared, "you break his heart, you get him killed...you will have me to deal with. And I promise you, you will beg it was Lucifer who had you and not me. We clear?"

"Crystal," Dean spat. Dean spun on his heal, storming out of the room. Sam side-stepped, then followed him.

Cas sighed and Gabriel shrugged a shoulder.

"What can I say, Cassie, you have shitty taste in mates."

"My tastes are my own," Cas snapped.

"Look," Gabriel relaxed, walking over to the reference table, flopping into a chair, "you two needed a push. You have waited for years. It was driving me crazy. So, I set a little trap to tie you two together to figure shit out."

"Dean is just angry," Cas explained.

"Dean's always angry. I mean, could you have picked more of a fixer-upper?"

"He's-"

"He released the darkness, Castiel," Gabriel said sternly. "He killed death. Not for you, for Sam. He put everything our father created at risk. Dad is a bit miffed, Castiel."

Cas hung his head in frustration. "You can be glad Dad's too busy to come after you himself. Lucy might get welcomed home warmly and you might get a one-way ticket to hell. Think about what you are saddling yourself with. He's a walking disaster maker!"

"He has given everything he has to save humanity! And yes, his brother! If our father wants the job done another way, than he can come do it himself! Until then, these two humans have been through heaven, hell, purgatory, to fix things that NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN ALLOWED TO BE BROKEN!"

Gabriel sighed. "Answer me this Cas, is he any kind of good to you?"

"Yes," Cas said emploringly, "yes, Gabriel. He loves me. He told me. We..."

"Did the horizontal mambo?" A familiar, though small, twinkle came to Gabriel's eye and his lips curved slightly into a smile.

Cas sighed, his head dropping back in a frustration only Gabriel could elicit. "Yes."

"Hah, finally."

The brothers stared a moment.

"You have made him angry," Cas worried aloud.

"You may love him, but I have my issues with the little bastard."

The term made Cas miss Dean terribly.

"Thank you for...caring," Cas said softly.

Gabriel stood, stepped forward, hugging his little trench-coated brother. "I love you Cas. So does dear ole dad. And he has some kinda bizarre soft spot for the Winchester boys." He held Cas at arms length, "But Cas, the darkness is a problem. It needs to be stopped, or we might lose everything. And I mean everything."

Cas nodded. "Okay. We will do whatever we can to stop it."

"I'll be around Cas," Gabriel said, stepping back and releasing Cas.

"Be ready when I need you."

"Of course," Cas said with conviction.

Gabriel winked, smirk back in place. "Congrats. On the...fucking thing."

Cas gaped his mouth to explain himself, but he found himself alone. The room suddenly large and empty.

"It was love, Gabriel," Cas said.

Dean slammed the car door closed, internally apologizing to Baby. "I don't give a shit if I ruffled his feathers, Sam. Gabriel can kiss my ass."

Sam sighed. Driving twenty miles to have drinks, then drive back to the bunker had done little to dampen Dean's anger.

"And fuck him if he thinks I'm no good for his brother!"

Sam still wasn't quite sure if the cuffs had effected his brother like he had originally thought. He was too angry and hurt for it to be much less. But he still had a hard time grasping the thought that his brother, his bad-ass, all macho, slept with a LOT of chicks, brother could really be into a guy. And Castiel. But then again... "Dean, do you really like Cas?"

"Right this minute? Right this minute I hate him and his whole fucking feathered family!" Dean snapped.

"Dean," Sam scolded.

Dean yanked the bunker door open, seeing it was dark inside. He clomped down the stairs.

"Did you two really...sleep together?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We were chained at the wrist, in case you forgot. Not much choice."

They entered the large room, dim except the glow of the large aquarium at the far wall.

"You know what I mean," Sam coaxed.

"Yep. The first time I do a guy and he turns out to be a head case with a pit bull bully of a brother."

Dean's words dropped like led suddenly when he saw the still frame of Castiel across the room. His pale skin aglow with pale blue light from the aquarium.

Sam, seeing the same thing, not missing the hurt look in Castiel's eyes, stepped back. "I'm gonna...head to bed."

Alone. A long, sizzling look shared between the two, Dean thought about heading back for the safety of Baby. He glanced toward the door, but clenched his jaw. He had to man-up and deal with this. This...disaster.

He sighed heavily, pulling off his jacket and walking to the tank.

They stood side by side silently, watching the octupuses, octopi, whatever, glide gracefully through the water.

"Your brother's a dick," Dean bitched.

"So are you."

Dean was taken aback by Castiel's sudden betrayal. "Fuck you, Cas."

"Fuck you, Dean."

It sounded so harsh from the gentle man's mouth, and yet, quite loaded with anger.

"I didn't do this, Cas! I didn't chain two people together and then get pissy when they got angry from it!"

Cas turned to Dean, a look of exasperated anger blazing from him. "For once, could you be honest! Is it really SO terrible to be in love with me?"

The words tangled with anger were shocking to Dean's ears. And his instincts told him to run with it. Get out of this mess. But his heart...

"I think Gabriel made it quite clear who the disappointment in this relationship is. The freakin human."

Cas looked away, angry.

"You need to treat Gabriel better," Cas said tightly.

"Why? Because he's an angel?" Dean yelled.

Cas snatched Dean by the shirts so fast Dean had not even seen it coming. "Yes!" Cas roared.

"Take your hands off me, Cas!" Dean growled.

"Why?" Cas hissed, so close to Dean's face that Dean could feel every breath. His eyes were dark and dangerous. Dean grabbed the angel right back, gripping his shirt into a fist at his throat. "You do it! You demand to be respected without any respect in return!"

"So help me Cas, if you tell me I better show you some respect because you're a friggin angel!"

"What? You'll beat me down! Threaten to kill me! Stab an angel blade next to my head!" Dean felt his back hit the bookshelf lining the wall, books falling.

"Everything is fine when I come to your call, bend to your will, keep my hands where you want them!"

Every point came with a shove and a blazing image of the memories. He had used Cas as a doormat so many times. But he wasn't the only one.

"And how bout when you beat the shit outta me in an alley!" Dean raged, "or damn near killed me! Who rolled over then, huh?"

Cas released Dean's shirt, shoving Dean's hands off his own. He stepped back, heaving.

Dean pulled at his own shirt, adjusting the bunched material.

"Gabriel thought he was helping."

"And as usual, like everything else Angels do, he was fucking things up."

"That...that is exactly what I'm talking about. Your hatred for angels is arrogant and misplaced. You speak as if you know everything. And you don't."

Dean leaned back against the bookshelf.

"Well, sorry, no, I'm not sorry." Cas stammered, his rage bubbling. "At least I know how you really feel."

Cas looked at the glowing tank again. He was lost in another world that Dean could only guess at. He wanted to apologize and grab the man and kiss him. He wanted to beat him senseless at the same time.

"I don't care who you are-"

"I know," Cas said brokenly.

Dean stopped to rephrase. "This thing you and I have," Dean said low.

"This thing..." Castiel repeated, barely above a whisper, eyes fixed on the tank.

Dean glanced around, was it his imagination or was the floor shaking?

He looked back at Cas. Tears ran down the stoic man's face.

"Look," Dean said, calmer. "Those stupid handcuffs-"

Cas turned truly hurt eyes on him. "You made me love those handcuffs."

Dean swallowed guiltily.

Blue eyes turning back to the tank, he said, "You left as fast as you could when they came off."

Castiel's head dropped, his shoulders shaking, the bunker shaking.

"Cas," Dean said with gentler warning.

Cas sucked in a breath, cheeks wet with tears as he looked around at the falling books and tilting pictures. He held a hand up at Dean, warning him back. He heaved again, the shaking decreasing. He breathed roughly, wiping his face, the rumbling stopping.

Dean was shaken. Not by the earthquake his angel could create, but by the truly broken-hearted angel.

"Cas," he said carefully. "I know you're angry. Or hurt. But, I never said that I didn't still love you."

Cas shook his head in disbelief, bewilderment across his beautiful face. "Dean, I am pretty sure you hate me. And my entire family."

Dean blew out a breath. "I could never hate you Cas. Never."

Cas fought back another wave of tears.

"But you gotta admit, being with you, in ANY capacity, is pretty fuckin intense."

Cas looked down. Guilty.

Dean took a hesitant step toward him, hands up in defense.

"Cas, I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I got so damn mad. Gabriel just...Gabriel has fucked with me many times. The guy kinda gets my head spinnin, ya know?"

Dean dropped his hands, only a step away from the frazzled angel. "When I get mad, I say things. Things I don't mean. When I get scared or hell, too happy, I say things I don't mean."

Castiel's mouth opened and he turned to Dean. "I have done that."

"Okay," Dean said, feeling like Cas might not flee. "Well, I'm sorry I said them anyway."

Dean laid a tentative hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas, Castiel, I do love you."

Cas kept his wide eyes locked with Dean's. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you. I feel so ashamed."

Dean took a deep breath, blowing it out. "You and I go hard. We fight hard, we fall hard."

Cas nodded, catching his meaning and a weak smile eased his intensity. "I don't want to fight hard. I just want to love you hard. And soft."

Dean laughed a little. He had not walked away. He had stayed. Even when it had felt beyond overwhelming to do so. And it had paid off. And here he was. Face to face, free to run, and never had he wanted to stay so badly before. He could do this. He could love this man and let this man love him. He could bend without breaking. He could follow this man's lead.

"Next time I see Gabriel," Dean said, " I will thank him." He reached down, taking Castiel's hand in his. "I will kiss his ass, even."

Cas shook his head no. "That's not necessary."

Dean smiled, reaching to tame down the dark, unruly hair of Castiel. "Yeah, I do. Cuz if he ever said some stuff like that about my brother...God, I'm lucky he didn't smite me."

"No," Cas whispered.

"Hey, as much history as we have, I still don't like it when he gets angry. He is...crazy powerful. And I don't like it when you get angry either. You are crazy powerful too."

Cas looked mollified.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Yes," Cas answered, hoping it was true.

"Was there an earthquake? Or-"

"Or, Sammy," Dean sighed. "Cas got a bit...upset with me. We're good."

Sam looked at the pair again, nodded, and retreated for his room.

"Are we good?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "I want to be."

Dean stepped up to him, taking his face in his hands, making him look at him. "Sorry I acted like a jackass."

"It's okay. Gabriel deserved it."

Dean smiled. "Guess those handcuffs had me more freaked out than I was letting on."

"How about me? Do I...freak you out?"

"No. You make me happy."

"I'm sorry I ever hurt you," Cas said.

Dean gave him a steady look. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

Cas nodded, his hands lifted to Dean's sides, feeling the amazing man beneath the layers of shirts. "I love you."

"I know," Dean grinned. "I love you too."

Dean pulled Cas into a long, slow kiss. This had to work. Thoughts of losing Cas made him feel panicky.

"Can we...go to bed?" Cas asked in a small voice.

"We can. Let's go."

Hand in hand, they walked to Dean's room and shut the door.

With dominance and violence and respect being such an open wound, both men hesitated to take a lead.

Cas grinned and pulled Dean by the hand toward the bed. They crawled in, fully dressed and stared at each other.

"I want to get us undressed," Cas said.

Dean nodded and their clothes were gone.

"I want you to know that I love everything we have done so far," Cas said quietly.

Spurred on by this, Dean reached up and ran his hand through Castiel's hair.

"Me too, you little bastard."

Cas grinned. "What a terrible thing to find so endearing!"

"Ah, fits us. Disfunctional perfection. That's us."

Cas laughed then leaned in, taking Dean into his arms, kissing him. They kissed slow and heavy, lust building like a smoldering fire into flames.

Cas rolled on top of Dean, sliding his hard cock between Dean's cheeks. The stimulation making Dean thrust harder.

"I want you inside me," Dean whispered.

"Yeah?" Cas kissed him deeper, pumping and rubbing harder.

"Cas," Dean pleaded.

Cas fumbled in Dean's drawer for lube, pulling it out.

He kissed Dean again, more bite to his kiss than before.

Dean groaned tightly as Cas slid one finger in gently. He adjusted, rocking onto it and moaned. "More,"

Cas massaged around the entrance and slid a second inside. "Yeah," Dean moaned again.

Cas moved down his neck, quickly devouring Dean's dick as he slid and scissored his fingers inside his writhing mate.

Cas added a third finger and Dean rocked himself onto the friction with force. Cas worked his cock with his mouth and explored with his fingers. He found what he was looking for when he hit a bundle of nerves and Dean latched onto his hair, moaning louder.

Cas pulled out and off, lubed his heavy cock and gathered Dean in his arms. Dean clung to him, kissing him with desperation. Cas reached down, working his cock into Dean.

"I want to be inside you," Cas gasped, pushing in steadily. He waited, letting Dean adjust.

Cas moved out and in gently, Dean opening his eyes and blue locked with green again. "Faster," Dean whispered.

Cas propped himself up, angling better and moved quicker, steadily quickening. He thrust deep, hitting the bundle.

"Ooohhh," Dean moaned, grabbing Castiel's wrists and pushing to meet his thrusts.

Cas pulled one hand away, grasping Dean's dripping cock and stroking in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh, yeah!" Dean writhed.

"Feels good, doesn't it," Cas coaxed.

"So good," Dean gasped.

"You feel so good. So tight and hot."

Dean trembled, stilled a second and released like fireworks and grenades were exploding. He cried out and Cas stroked him through several waves before he let go, thrusting several times and blowing his own load, moaning and shaking. He dropped onto Dean, who claimed him in his arms, kissing him drunken with sex.

"I love you," he whispered, waiting to see those blue eyes look at him. Cas opened his eyes and Dean grinned at the unfocused gleam of blue.

"I love you," Cas said, deep and gravely.

Cas kissed him, pulling out and feeling Dean sigh. Cas reached up, pushing sweaty hair off Dean's forehead and Dean felt all his soreness leave his body and they were clean, dry and warm.

"Damn, that's service," Dean laughed low.

They rolled to their sides. "Who knew...just how good that feels. I have never had an orgasm that hard in my life."

Cas laughed. "Yeah. It's mind blowing."

"Turn over," Dean grinned, "I want to hold you."

Cas turned, feeling Dean embrace him from behind. It was like a warm cocoon.

They slept heavily. The darkness might be brewing a new hell out there, but in their little room, deep in the bunker, they had a slice of something better than heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Life is like a tank of octopi

The next day, Sam found his brother cleaning guns at a table in the main room. Cas was sitting nearby, watching the pilot episode of Lost.

Sam sat at the table with Dean, absently picking up a gun to clean. "So...how are things going?"

"Good," Dean grinned, looking up at him.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're good," Dean kept grinning.

Sam nodded. "Are..."

"Cas and I are..." Dean hesitated, looking at Cas.

Cas turned back, glancing at the brothers, "Dean and I are fucking."

"Whoa," the brothers winced.

Cas shrugged, "That's what you told my brother."

"So you gotta make all the same mistakes I do?" Dean tossed back. "I guess if I jumped off a bridge you'd jump right after me?"

"Of course," Cas dead panned.

Dean gave Sam a helpless look and shook his head.

Sam just looked between them and laughed. "Okay, so you two are...dating."

"I've never actually been on a date," Cas mused.

"They're overrated," Dean said, assembling the clean gun, laying it on the table. "But I will take you on a date, I promise."

Cas grinned and Sam laughed. "This is so weird," Sam said lightly. "Not in a bad way. I'm actually so stoked for you two! It's just been so different for so long. I, uh, it must be pretty awesome being with an angel." Sam's cheeks blushed a bit.

Dean shrugged. "It is what it is. Wait til Crowley finds out." Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Dude made a million passes at me when I was a demon. He's gonna be jealous."

"Wow." Sam shook his head and laughed.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You really never saw this coming?"

"Uh...no." Sam shrugged.

"So...you want me to cuff you to an angel so you can..."

"No, thank you!" Sam blushed.

"Like who? One like Hannah?" Dean pushed, grinning.

"No!"

"I think he was thinking of Gabriel."

Winchester jaws dropped and looked at Cas.

Dean turned back to his brother and grinned. "Huh."

"What." It was a challenge.

Dean nodded. "Ya know, we go about things a bass-ackwards, fucked up kinda way. We shoulda known. I mean, we are two good-lookin guys. We could never find what we were truly looking for, because we were lookin in the wrong damn place."

Sam nodded. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Very much," Cas grinned.

"Huh.." He thought a long moment, then stood to head for the kitchen and froze. "Oh, shit!"

Dean and Cas turned to look. Gabriel stood just inside the doorway, eating a candy bar. "Hello boys." His face was smirkish, but not the full Gabe's-playin-a-game-and-winning smirk.

Sam burned with a heavy blush.

"Gabriel!" Cas jumped up, coming closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I left this place in quite a tizzy yesterday. Had to see how my little brother was doing."

"I'm fine," Cas assured him.

Dean stood and approached the Angel slowly. "I'm really glad you're here," Dean said.

"I know," Gabe nodded, "I got your call."

Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking at Sam and Cas. "I asked him to come."

"Why? It's a great risk to blow his hiding," Cas said.

"Well, I really needed to set things right. Gabe, I want you to know that how I acted yesterday, the things I said, they weren't really true. I had to let you know that I really do love your brother. Those handcuffs were a curse and a blessing. Because I could not run away I had to face my true feelings. Thank you for that."

Gabriel nodded. A wide devilish grin graced the angel's face. "I knew ya had it in ya, Dean-o! Glad I could help!"

Cas gave Dean a look of relief and love. It was one of the warmest looks anyone had ever given him.

Dean looked back at Gabriel. "I know you don't think I'm good enough for your brother, and I don't blame you. But I promise I will do my damnedest to keep him safe."

"Aw, now you just want to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Gabriel truly grinned.

Dean blushed slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking down.

"Well, I hate to eat and run!" Gabriel joked, tucking his empty candy bar wrapper into his pocket, "But I really do gotta run. Til next time!" He waved, winked at Sam and was gone.

Dean sighed and Cas came over to him.

"Thank you. You did not need to do that," Cas said softly.

"Yes, I did. The air needed to be cleared. That guy has messed with my life enough. It would be so much more awesome to have him as an ally than an enemy."

Cas stepped up to the hunter. Dean had really impressed him. "Thank you." He kissed him chastely.

Sam cleared his throat. "That was...awesome!" Sam said, looking excited.

"Jeez, I was keepin it G rated for you, Sammy," Dean quirked.

"Not the kissing, the forming a possible alliance with a freakin archangel!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean nodded. "Welcome to Dean 2.0. Mending fences and not being a dick in general."

Sam strode over to Cas, shoving Dean aside a step and wrapping the Angel in a bear-hug. "Thanks, Cas. You and Dean are," he stepped back, a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "pretty damn awesome!"

"Thank you, Sam," Cas smiled.

Dean stood with his arms out. "I go and be nice and what do I get? Shoved to the side! He stands there and gets a hug!"

"Aw," Sam grinned, "you want a hug, Dean-o?" Dean swatted, but Sam captured him in a tight hug and even kissed him on the head. "I love you most, Dean-o!"

"Shuddup!" Dean squirmed, then hugged him back fiercely. "Love you too, Moose."

Late that night, Dean woke to an empty bed. He sat up. Where the hell was Cas?

His initial thought was Cas had left. No warning. Like he had done to him countless times.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath. Maybe he was still here.

He got out of bed and started looking.

Cas stood at the large aquarium, watching the magnificent pair of octopi. The motor hummed softly and the water bubbled. He grinned, liking this new spot. The soft blue light covered his skin and all else was quiet.

A small sigh of relief tickled at his ear. Cas turned, seeing Dean across the room. A look of relief was quickly covered by a sleepy smile. His hair was messy and he wore soft pajama pants and a thin white t-shirt, nearly matching Castiel.

"Whatcha doin?" Dean said softly, coming to him.

"Just watching." Cas hugged him warmly and Dean moved behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, both watching the two graceful creatures.

"They remind me of us. Before."

Dean watched, taking in the slow sweep of their many legs, intertwining, holding, releasing. Their thick, curling legs were mesmerizing.

"The blue one must be you," Dean grinned, nuzzling into Castiel's neck.

The blue one puffed its legs out, pulling in and moved closer to the other, which was a pale green.

"All the blue and green legs, the way they move, is what makes me think of us," Cas said.

The blue octopus settled onto the floor of the tank in a little puff of dust. The men watched as its color shifted slowly from blue to brown. The green one settled similarly nearby, turning to brown. Soon enough, they reached toward each other, curling a tentacle to the other.

"Aw," Dean grinned.

Cas turned in Dean's arms, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

"A lot of things happen here. On earth. Hard things. Bad things. Distracting things. But I want you to know that...if you'll have me, this is how we will spend eternity. Together."

Dean looked into Castiel's loving blue eyes. "Wow." It was a stupid word next to the beauty of Castiel's.

Cas grinned. "Yes. It is...wowing."

Dean grinned but his grin faded. "Unless I end up in hell again."

Cas kissed him. "I will come for you."

Dean nodded. "Do you think the darkness could take me somewhere you couldn't go?"

"Never," Cas said firmly. "I will always find you."

"And what if you are the one killed. Or taken," Dean worried aloud.

"Then...find Gabriel. He will help."

Dean nodded, kissing his truly cosmic love. It was mind-blowing.

Dean lifted Cas, Cas wrapping his legs around his waist. "Come to bed with me, you little bastard."

They both giggled, heading back to bed.

The next morning, the three men sat in the impala, Dean Revving her engine to life. Dean had an unstoppable smile on his handsome face.

Sam, grouchy from being demoted to the backseat, rolled his eyes at his brother.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Dean grinned.

"Why are you so happy? We are headed out to a case, not a friggin party."

"Life is good, Sammy!" Dean hollered, shoving a tape into the tape deck. "The sun came up today, I'm in love, and I'm on the road with my bitch, my bastard, and my baby!"

Cas whacked his arm, Sam whacked the back of his head, and they both said, "Jerk."

Dean shook it off, slipped his sunglasses on and took Castiel's hand in his. Smile unflappable, road open, and heart full.

Author Note: Thanks SO much for reading! I do not not own and did not create any characters from supernatural. Hope this wasn't too fluffy, but damn, these boys deserve some good moments!


End file.
